Tu eres lo que AMO - SesshomaruXRin
by YaZziLeOn
Summary: Rin al estar enamorada se entrega en cuerpo y alma a Sesshomaru quien al percatarse de las consecuencias de tener como compañera a una humana, abandona a Rin en la aldea de Inuyasha ¿el poderoso Yokai al percatarse de sus verdaderos sentimietos podra recuperar a una adolorida Rin embarazada? contiene LEMON ligero (capitulo 3). SesshomaruXRin HISTORIA COMPLETA
1. Esa Hermosa Mujer

**Capitulo 1**

 **Esa hermosa mujer**

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia si no de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI la historia si es de mi pertenencia, hago esto con el fin de entretener y gozar de la lectura así como de revivir por un pequeño momento a grandes personajes. Dejen comentarios por favor.

* * *

Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa, su larga cabellera que llegaba hasta sus muslos y de un color tan negro como la noche, su piel tan tersa, suave y nívea, a plena vista cualquiera se percataba de la belleza que transpiraba esa mujer, un cuerpo delgado con curvas perfectamente alineadas, era joven rondaba los 20 años, sus ojos grandes color cobrizo, su nariz delicadamente afilada y sus labios deliciosamente curveados con un color rosa tal flor de cerezo.

Disfrutaba de las deliciosas aguas termales mientras masajeaba ese perfecto cuerpo, era una noche perfecta un sorprendente cielo estrellado y la bellísima luz de la luna cubriéndola por completo; entre suspiros se relajaba después de un largo y cansado viaje a lado de ese enojón sapo verde y de su hermoso señor Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru… se dijo entre pensamientos, su sola imagen reflejada en su mente la hizo bajar la mirada y ruborizarse así; recordando aquel momento en que se había percatado de que ya no lo veía como su protector, se había enamorado de él, si, lo amaba más a nadie en este mundo. Se había percatado de sus sentimientos desde aproximadamente 5 años cuando era aun una adolescente, la edad en la que Aome se enamoro de su Inuyasha.

Ahora cada vez que veía esos hermosos ojos dorados que brillaban más que los mismos diamantes, su corazón latía fuerte, su respiración se alteraba y sus mejillas enrojecían ante su presencia, no importaba si solo se dirija a ella para indicarle seguir el camino o solo para tranquilizar las discusiones entre ella y Jaken el escuchar su voz todos sus sentidos se alteraban, su sola presencia la inundaba de emociones y sentimientos que en ocasiones eran difíciles de ocultar. Sin dejar de pensar en ese demonio perro del cual estaba sumamente cautivada continuo su relajante y delicioso baño.

* * *

Sin duda exquisita ante la vista de cualquier hombre o demonio. Pero aun mas irresistible para el Yokai que siempre la vigilada a donde sea que fuera. Y en esta ocasión no sería la excepción, ya que ahí se encontraba el, cubierto por los arboles que rodeaban ese hermoso paraíso de aguas termales donde la joven tomaba un relajante baño.

Ya era costumbre el seguir a su protegida y "cuidarla" a una distancia cada vez más cerca, ¿era realmente esa la razón por la cual siempre la observaba de esa forma? O ¿sería solamente para contemplar a la hermosa mujer que se había convertido su antes pequeña Rin? En realidad eran ambas, hace tiempo que cada vez que Rin se alejaba a buscar comida, en busca de flores o a pasear entre el bosque, la seguía no solo para cuidarla sino también porque el gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste sin darse cuenta en qué momento sucedió, ya no podía dejarla sola y mucho menos podía dejar de admirar tal belleza.

En ocasiones se le era difícil creer como es que su pequeña Rin ya era una mujer cuando para él en no mucho tiempo era aun una dulce niña que corría por doquiera siempre de su lado, al igual de increíble de los pensamientos que le ocasionaban tan solo verla, tan perfecta tan bella, tan irresistiblemente tentadora.

Una mujer realmente bella, esa hermosa mujer le ocasionaba deseos inexplicables, deseos de poseerla de sentir esa piel nívea, de poseer su curveado cuerpo y probar esos apetitosos labios rosas. Perdido entre sus pensamientos volvió en si cuando noto que la hermosa joven se disponía salir del agua.

Sin voltear atrás se retiro para esperarla en el lugar donde dejo a su espera a ese par que de seguro se encontraban dormidos; Ha Un y Jaken. Se dirigió a aquel lugar para esperar la llegada de su pequeña nadie sabía ni tendría porque enterarse de donde se encontraba el gran demonio y mucho menos ella. – ella….- se dijo retirándose tan imponentemente como siempre.

* * *

Salió de la deliciosa agua cubriendo su perfecto cuerpo por un kimono verde con flores rosas que tanto le encantaba, era un regalo de su señor, uno de muchos más que se encontraban guardados en el imponente castillo donde vivía desde hace mas de 10 años. Era el último día de viaje, para la mañana siguiente ya estarían en el castillo de su señor y tenía que llegar al menos no tan sucia.

\- Espero no haberme tardado tanto - pensó- pero no pude evitarlo estas aguas están deliciosas además, después de un largo viaje junto al señor Sesshomaru no veo mal relajarme un poco.- sonrió para sí misma- Es la primera vez que al amo le urge llegar a sus tierras ¿porque será, tendrá un asunto pendiente ahí? Bien sea lo que sea después sabré que es.

La confianza entre protegida y amo se había vuelto más estrecha al pasar de los años aun más que la de su viejo sirviente Jaken.

Al llegar al lugar donde esperaría la llegada de su Rin, Sesshomaru se sentó bajo un gran árbol, mirando sin punto fijo nuevamente se perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Pero que me sucede?- se reprocha - ¿Que tiene Rin que me hace pensar de esa forma? Evidentemente ha dejado de ser una niña pequeña, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver el hecho de que ahora es una mujer, que me ocasiona el pensar así de ella?

Volviendo su mente al pasado, pudo recordar la ocasión en la que el olor de Rin había cambiado drásticamente, un olor que le pertenecía a ella pero ahora era más exquisito que el de siempre, ahora contenía un sabor diferente al olerlo, era una dulce mezcla de sensualidad y dulzura, tan adictiva a sus sentidos, era tan… agridulce. Sin equivocarse en ese tiempo Rin tendría alrededor de 15 años y a partir de ese momento el tenerla cerca enloquecía sus sentidos pero él, el gran Sesshomaru no podía permitir que un siempre aroma lo perturbara mucho menos perteneciente a una débil humana. Una humana cuya existencia era indispensable para él, cuya humana le hacía dibujar en su frio rostro una sonrisa, ella que era parte de su vida porque le pertenecía, era de él y solo de él.

\- Mía… solo mía-se repetía continuamente dentro de su mente- mía… Rin serás completamente mía- finalizo al darse cuenta que ya se acercaba y con ese embriagador aroma a flores combinado con el suyo natural. Pero en seguida su semblante cambio Rin había tardado más de lo que él le había indicado.

* * *

Llegando a donde la aguardaba el señor Sesshomaru, noto en seguida el semblante de su amo -parece molesto-pensó- tal vez si he tardado mucho…

\- Señor Sesshomaru?-pregunto algo apenada

\- Has tardado más de lo que te indique- contesto mas frio de lo usual

\- Per… perdone señor… yo…- le dolía mucho que Sesshomaru se molestara con ella

\- Entre más creces mas desobediente te vuelves chiquilla tonta- alega Jaken a favor de su amo

\- Jaken- dice la voz fuerte del Yokai

\- Si... dígame amo bonito?-contesta dudoso

\- Cállate- exige mientras el sapo verde obedece al saber que algo malo le esperaría si no cierra su boca en cuanto su amo se lo ordena.

\- Perdóneme, no volverá a pasar- dijo Rin con la mirada baja

\- Sabes que no tolero la desobediencia- confirmo el frio Yokai-mañana llegaremos a mis tierras así que ya retírense y Rin ve a dormir porque en cuanto el sol aparezca nos iremos- finalizo

\- Si- dijeron Jaken y Rin al unisonó

Jaken se retiro del lugar mientras Rin se quedo parada sin mover ningún musculo, su mirada apuntaba al suelo, cada vez era más difícil soportar que su señor se molestara con ella, más ahora que cuando era tal solo una niña.

\- ¿Rin?- pregunta Sesshomaru

\- ¿Sí?- contesta la joven un poco triste-

\- ¿Qué te sucede, porque te quedas ahí parada, no te ordene ir a dormir?-le pregunta

\- Amm si, si- contesta con su voz entre cortada

\- Debes comprender el porqué me moleste contigo, la desobediencia no la tolero y lo sabes muy bien- le explico- y aun que no me agrade debo ayudarte a mantener una disciplina.

Aun que no me agrade ¿dijo? Pensó Rin. Un brillo apareció en sus ojos- así que ¿no le agrada molestarse conmigo?- se dijo

\- ¿Comprendes lo que te digo Rin?

\- … si, si lo entiendo señor Sesshomaru- mientras le regala una dulce sonrisa

\- No hagas eso- le responde el mientras voltea su mirada a otro sitio, su mirada lo cautivaba, y eso no era bueno para un Yokai como él. Mientras Rin queda sorprendida por su actitud.

\- ¿Qué cosa señor?- le pregunta aun sonriendo mientras sin pensarlo se acerca a él y se inca a su lado. Sesshomaru seguía pasivamente recargado bajo el árbol.

\- No nada- responde sin más- es solo esa forma en que me sonríes

\- ¿No le agrada?- pregunta algo preocupada

\- En realidad Rin… es lo contrario, por ello prefiero que no lo hagas- soltó al fin el Yoaki haciendo enrojecer las mejillas de la joven mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Rin, tomándolo con una de sus manos mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Señor Sesshomaru?- suspiro no podía creer lo que le decía y más aun al percatarse de lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros.

La joven quedo estática, no podía moverse, ni siquiera sentía estar respirando, trago un poco de saliva y parpadeo un par de veces, estaba nerviosa, tenerlo frente a ella, tan cerca, ver ese hermoso cabello plateado, esos ojos dorados que esa noche parecían arder junto con esa mirada tan imponente, su afilada nariz y esas encantadoras marcas de nacimiento que se encontraban en sus perfectos pómulos masculinos, sencillamente sexi.

Acercándose peligrosamente más a ella con una seductora mirada el demonio, mordió su labio inferior dejando un poco a la vista sus colmillos característica de su raza, bajaba su dorada mirada a los labios de ella y volvía a posarse en sus ojos, repitiendo esto un par de veces. Quería besarla, moría por besarla, era tan irresistible tenerla en esa posición, tan cerca de él, podía degustar excitantemente de su calor de humana, su aroma a nerviosismo y su encantador aroma a jazmines que siempre la caracterizo.

Sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más cerca, un tibio calor inundo a ambos, de la nada la tomo delicadamente por la cintura acercándola aun mas a él, deslizo su mano por su espalda, Rin podía sentir aquellas garras pasearse por la parte alta de su cuerpo, atrapo uno de sus rebeldes cabellos azabache y jugueteó un poco con el sin quitarle la mirada de enzima, "valla seducción". La respiración de Rin comenzó a agitarse sus rostros estaban más cerca tanto como para sentir el halieto del otro.

Poco a poco las manos de Sesshomaru fueron bajando delicadamente por la cintura de ella hasta llegar a su cadera y finalizar en sus piernas, con ternura fue abriendo camino entre su kimono para sentir su piel tan suave, ante el contacto de esas garras Rin soltó un leve suspiro de placer, qué momento tan dulcemente cálido su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y él se percataba a la perfección de esto. Fueron entre cerrando los ojos con la intención de acercar sus rostros aun mas. ¿La besara? Sí, eso haría la besaría.

¿Aquel duro Yokai no resistiría más sus deseos hacia su protegida?

\- Amo Sesshomaru…- llama el sapo verde al acercarse al lugar donde se encontraban amo y protegida- amito Sesshomarito- vuelve a llamar cuando se encuentra con tal escena. Jaken se queda estático, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Sin pensarlo Rin se separa apenada de Sesshomaru, poniéndose de pie y con la cara sumamente sonrojada, no sabía que decir o que hacer. Sudor bajaba por su frente, Jaken la miraba boquiabierto y temían ver la expresión que tendría su amo en ese momento, tenía que irse, huir de ahí.

\- Amm… bue...Buenas noches- tartamudea sin voltear a ver a su amo, hace una reverencia despidiéndose de ambos y así sale huyendo, corriendo de aquel lugar donde estuvo a punto de probar esos labios, labios embriagadoramente tentadores, labios que hace poco eran mordidos por esos colmillos tan característicos de un demonio perro.

Sin más Rin se aleja de ahí dejando solos a un Jaken muy consternado, sin palabras y estático frente a un Sesshomaru muy molesto, perturbado y lanzando una mirada de fuego hacia su sirviente.

* * *

\- A…aa…amo…- tartamudea el pequeño sapo verde completamente atónito- pe…pe... perdone…yo…interru…

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Jaken?- suelta bastante molesto el hermoso peli plateado-

\- ¿Pero qué estaba pasando amo?- pregunta finalmente

\- ¿A qué viniste? espero que sea importante o te matare por importuno- responde fríamente

\- Si… si... perdone amo bonito…- postrándose a tierra ese pequeño sapo valla que le temía a su poderoso amo y ¿cómo no hacerlo?- solo venia a notificarle que la chiquilla no estaba pero… ya la encontré... estaba… estaba… con usted… por favor amito bonito no me mate, me preocupe por ella, porque no la encontré en ningún lado en cuanto la mando a dormir por eso venia a avisarle… temía que algo malo le pudiera pasar… solo la cuidaba como usted me ordeno se lo suplico no me mate…

\- Ya cállate Jaken- alza la voz con un tono de fastidio- lárgate ahora mismo…

\- Si… si eso hare amo bonito... muchas gracias… muchas gracias amito… amm ¿quiere que cuide a la chiquilla?

\- Si, y lo harás toda la noche

\- ¿Toda la noche? Pero… no dormiré nada…

\- ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

\- No… no señor- contesta apresurado- iré en seguida amito- saliendo del lugar a prisa- valla que le molesto al amo Sesshomaru que llegara con él, cuándo estaña con Rin… pero… ¿qué estaba pasando entre esos dos que le irrito tanto que interrumpiera?… a caso… ¿pensaba hacerla su compañera? Tengo que investigar sobre esto- piensa Jaken dirigiéndose a donde ya hacia Rin dormida acurrucada con Ah Un como era de costumbre entre esos dos.

* * *

Caminaba con la mirada perdida y la cabeza llena de preguntas, llega donde se encuentra Ah Un su gran y viejo amigo demonio recostado sobre un gran árbol, acaricia dulcemente ambas cabezas y se recuesta acurrucándose en la gran bestia, la misma al sentir el contacto de su amiga suelta un sonido de bienvenida y gusto correspondiendo el dormirse junto con ella como siempre lo hacían. En su mente no paran de revolotear las imágenes de aquel momento en que sintió tan cerca de ella a su gran amor, imágenes que le mostraban lo que hace unos momentos vivió con su amo Sesshomaru.

Recordaba sus ojos con ese color tan dorado que tanto le fascinaba, su hermosa mirada que esa noche fue solo de ella, sus manos acariciándola, tocándola de una forma dulce, tan tierna, tan delicada por un instante se sintió querida, deseada por aquel demonio que le había robado el corazón desde hace unos años cuando aún era una adolescente. -¿Qué fue lo que paso hace unos momentos? Mejor dicho ¿Qué iba a pasar? A caso… ¿me iba a besar?- se dijo con la mirada dirigida a un hermoso cielo estrellado- sí, me iba a besar!

\- Señor Sesshomaru…- pensó entre suspiros- ¿sentirá a caso algo por mí? ¿Me miro? No como su protegida… si no… ¿me miro? Me toco, si, me acaricio… y fue... fue…- no termina la frase cuando escucha al berrinchudo sapo verde acercarse entre la oscuridad del bosque- será mejor que me crea dormida.- cierra los ojos para tratar de engañar al que había interrumpido aquel bello momento.

Algo en esa noche estaba muy claro, Rin no dormiría, por su mente no cesaban las preguntas, la excitación, la emoción la alegría de lo que había sucedido con Sesshomaru el ser al que tanto amaba en este mundo, el único al que siempre amara. Lo que abundaba mas en su cabeza seria… ¿cómo actuaria a la mañana siguiente que viera a Sesshomaru? El ¿cómo actuaria con ella?

* * *

Bueno espero sea agradable.

 **Realmente quiero que dejen comentarios** , criticas, citicas constructivas, opiniones de todo.

Dejo en claro que continuara…


	2. Seras Mia

**Capitulo 2**

 **Serás mía**

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia si no de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (a acepción de uno), la historia si es de mi pertenencia, hago esto con el fin de entretener y gozar de la lectura así como de revivir por un pequeño momento a grandes personajes. **Dejen comentarios por favor.**

* * *

La llegada al castillo fue más rápido de lo que se esperaba, era la primera vez que a Sesshomaru le urgía llegar a sus tierras o al menos en todos los viajes junto a él, a la hora de regresar al palacio no recordaba tanto interés en volver. Al llegar a la entrada frente a ellos un imponente monumento que a sus alrededores demonios guardias custodiaban la entrada.

Una bienvenida como se merece el gran Lord de esas tierras los recibió; el señor Jaken como siempre gustoso de los alardes de los sirvientes del castillos valla pequeño vanidoso y Sesshomaru sin prestar suma atención como siempre, entra directamente a la recepción del mismo. Caminando muy gustosa y con una gran sonrisa se acerca ella, la dulce nana del antes pequeño príncipe y posteriormente de la tierna Rin.

\- Amo ¡a regresado! nos llena de alegría que con bien, al igual que a la hermosa de Rin, y el simpático de Jaken

\- Mmm simpático…– gruño Jaken mientras Rin reía a sus espaldas

\- Iré a mi despacho- dijo el Yokai

\- Claro amo- respondió Yumika-

\- Ustedes –dirigiéndose a Rin y Jaken- hagan lo que quieran no saldremos de viaje en un tiempo

\- Si- contestaron ambos al unísono

Rin muy contenta salió de la sala haciendo una reverencia, se dirigiría a su lugar favorito del castillo, el impresionante jardín de cerezos que se encontraba en la parte trasera del mismo, desde pequeña adoraba pasar horas y horas en aquel hermoso paraíso color rosa. Jaken por su parte se dirigiría a descasar, así dejando solos a Yumika la dulce y anciana Yokai y al príncipe Sesshomaru.

* * *

\- Dígame amo ¿su llegada tan repentina y pronta al castillo; se debe a resolver un pendiente o alguna otra cosa?- pregunta misteriosa la vieja y muy confiable sirvienta.

\- Sabes muy bien la razón de mi regreso- responde sin gesticulación alguna

\- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que me comento la última vez que estuvo aquí con nosotros?

\- ¿Buscas que te lo repita?

\- Perdone usted amo es solo que… me da mucha emoción, aun no lo puedo creer, la pequeña ha estado con usted, con nosotros desde que era solamente una niña y ahora verla tan hermosa, ya toda una mujer y recordar lo que me dijo que piensa hacer yo… yo…

\- Es suficiente - suelta irritado

\- Perdóneme amo pero es inevitable mi alegría, no sabe el gusto que me da, me siento muy feliz por usted

\- Aun no lo hago… -

\- Pero el estar decidido a hacerlo me basta, se que usted actuara en el momento más oportuno.

\- …- sin más se aleja del lugar dirigiéndose a su despacho.

* * *

Llega corriendo con la misma emoción que cuando niña, pero ahora gracias a los cuidados que Sesshomaru había ordenado tenerle a ese increíble jardín rosa, que se veía día a día más hermoso, Rin llega y se acuesta entre el tapis de flores sakura.

Que delicioso, ya extrañaba sentir estas hermosas flores- se dijo deleitándose por el tacto de los pétalos en su piel- ¡es verdad!- recordó- el señor Sesshomaru no actuó diferente hoy en la mañana, al despertar solo…

 _\- Andando_

 _\- Si amo bonito_

 _\- Si señor_

 _\- ¿Rin? ¿Sucede algo?_

 _\- Amm no… no señor_

 _\- Bien entonces vámonos_

Eso fue todo lo que se dijo antes de comenzar el viaje, en realidad lo único ya que después de aquella conversación entre los tres, no se había pronunciado palabra hasta llegar al palacio. Lo cual preocupo a Rin ocasionando dudas sobre lo sucedido aquella noche.

\- No, note nada diferente de lo común el amo fue… completamente normal como siempre, acaso… ¿fue un error lo que ocurrió a noche? ¿le habrá parecido una tontería que decidió olvidar todo sin hacerme menor comentario? ¿Qué paso?

Se inundo en esa pregunta mientras caminaba hacia el gran árbol de en medio del jardín, se sentó recargada en él y se concentro en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ya en su despacho Sesshomaru se acerca a la enorme ventana dentro del mismo, desde ese lugar contempla a lo lejos el gran jardín de su enorme castillo, y viendo a un punto fijo se encuentra ella, la hermosa señorita de largo y sedoso cabello azabache, ojos encantadores y que roban el alma de cualquiera con tan solo posarse en aquella, de sonrisa tan dulcemente adictiva y qué decir de su escultural cuerpo…

\- Es realmente bella- se dijo para sí mismo- hermosa en verdad, lo suficiente para ser mía- pensó- por poco pude probar sus labios, Pero hoy ya no habrán escusas, serás mía Rin ya lo he decidido, serás mía.

Fue lo último que se dijo antes de quedarse hipnotizado contemplando nuevamente a esa hermosa mujer.

* * *

El tema del señor Sesshomaru se había perdido, se encontraba tan relajada escuchando el viento soplar, ver caer las flores color rosa, el deleitar sus sentidos con la tranquilidad que abundaba en ese jardín que hizo perder toda preocupación, soltó un suspiro cuando a su mente le llego un bello recuerdo.

 _\- ¿Te gusta mucho?_

 _\- Si señor Sesshomaru_

 _\- Ahora es tu responsabilidad_

 _\- ¿Ehh?_

 _\- Ordenare cuidados y atenciones a este sitio pero si quieres hacer algo mas en el, será tu decisión_

 _\- ¿A caso… señor yo voy a encargarme de este hermoso jardín?_

 _\- Haz lo que quieras con el- caminando elegantemente fuera del lugar-_

 _\- Muchísimas gracias señor Sesshomaru es usted increíble- sonriendo con tal felicidad que no cavia en ella-_

Esos recuerdos invadieron su mente y su corazón. A veces ese imponente Yokai podía ser tan lindo… a su estilo, pero muy lindo.

\- Gracias por este hermoso regalo señor Sesshomaru, es lo más hermoso que me ha dado- pensó en voz alta aun con los ojos cerrados-

\- De nada- responde una potente voz muy conocida-

Al escuchar esa voz Rin abre los ojos saliendo inmediatamente de sus pensamientos, en seguida se pone nerviosa al percatarse de quien se trataba, alza la mirada y ahí está él, el hermoso Yokai con su cuerpo inundado por los reflejos que daba el sol a las flores que cuelgan de tan bellos arboles, ese poderoso ser que no se cansaba de robarle suspiros al igual de ser siempre tan oportuno.

\- Se… señor Sesshomaru- soltó suspirando, estaba estática, sentada, sin mover ningún musculo "valla que la hipnotizaba su presencia"

Sesshomaru con aquella imponente forma de posarse aun estando de pie volteo la mirada hacia abajo y fijamente enfocado en los enormes ojos cobrizos pregunto:

\- ¿Rin… te gusta vivir aquí?-pregunto misterioso-

\- Si… si señor- respondió rápidamente-

\- ¿Eres feliz?-prosiguió-

\- Claro que sí señor Sesshomaru- aclaro extrañada

\- Y ¿conmigo?-

\- ¿Ahh?- Rin se sorprendió a tal encuesta ¿porque Sesshomaru hacia esas preguntas?

\- ¿Eres feliz estando conmigo?- insistió dudoso mientras su mirada era más penetrante

\- Estar con usted, es lo que me hace feliz - soltó sin pensar la respuesta, enrojeció al percatarse de tal declaración. Los ojos de ese Yokai la perdían de si por completo.

Sesshomaru se agacho lo suficiente para estar a la altura de la joven quien se encontraba más roja que un tomate. La tomo de la cara con ambas manos, la miraba fijamente a los ojos fue un choque de un color cobrizo a uno dorado espectacular, una de sus garras se deslizo por su rostro paseándose por su garganta, hasta llegar a esos apetitosos labios que pedían a gritos ser atrapados por esos colmillos que mordían sensualmente ansiosos los labios del poderoso demonio, "la contemplaba deseoso".

Sus instintos ya no podían controlarse, la deseaba la quería para él, la quería suya y de nadie más, poseerla entre sus brazos, sentirla tan suya y hacerla repetir una y otra vez su nombre. Tenía que actuar rápido esas ganas incontrolables de embriagarse con su ser lo enloquecían, lo perturbaban al punto de no sentir aquella noche a Jaken cuando se acerco a interrumpir su casi primer beso.

Su corazón latía rápidamente él era tan imponente frente a ella, completamente hermoso tanto o más que la primera vez que lo vio, pero ahora está cerca de ella, sumamente cerca, peligrosamente cerca. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque actuaba de esa forma Sesshomaru, a caso quería decirle algo? Lo veía con intensiones de soltar pero… no lo hacía ¿porque?

\- Rin… no pienses en nada solo… - con una voz suave e irreconocible le susurra más arriba de la clavícula

\- Se… se… señor…- tartamudea sin más, sorprendida de las palabras de Sesshomaru así como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos y qué decir de ese tono de voz que utilizo, "eso sí que era excitante".

Nuevamente intentaría besarla, las manos de, él fueron bajando lenta y seductoramente por los costados de ella sintiendo sus perfectas curvas hasta posarse en su pequeña cintura, con un poco de fuerza la levanto del suelo para así ambos estar de pie y sentir con mas cercanía sus cuerpos. El viento soplaba y entre ellos una hermosa lluvia de pétalos color rosa los rodeaba, cabellos azabache y plateado parecían combinarse por el agite del dulce viento y ahí estaba, el crepúsculo se comenzaba a asomar.

Apretó con más fuerza la cintura de la chica y con eso disfrutar del calor que la humana emanaba, un calor que lo inundo también a él provocándolo a respirar agitadamente, estaba excitado, extasiado, si, la deseaba incontrolablemente. Sus rostros se acercaron más y mas, Rin cerró por completo los ojos, esperaba aquel beso de su gran amor, sabía que la besaría y está dispuesta a recibirlo. No podía existir nadie en ese momento, solo ellos, solo los dos tan juntos, tan cerca, sus labios se iban acercando lentamente se podían casi saborear, sentir ese aliento casi dentro uno del otro.

Un gruñido de disgusto salió por la boca del gran Sesshomaru rompiendo aquel momento, se separo bruscamente de ella dejándola pasmada, camino hacia la salida de aquel lugar mientras Rin con la mirada baja quedo estática en el mismo punto ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Rin… en cuanto Yumika te indique ir a cenar lo haces sin tardar entendido- fue lo que dijo el Yokai antes de salir de aquel mágico lugar.

Rin no pronuncio palabra alguna, atónita miraba perdidamente al suelo. No comprendía la rapidez de cómo hace unos segundos estaba tan cerca de Sesshomaru y ahora tan lejos de él, no lograba asimilar ideas o pensamientos cuando: A lo lejos se escuchaba una dulce voz muy conocida.

\- ¿Señorita Rin? ¿Rin? ¿Señorita se encuentra bien, me escucha?

\- ¿Ahh?- pronuncia algo desubicada del mundo

\- ¿Está bien Rin? – pregunta preocupada la anciana Yokai

\- Ah… ah… si, si estoy bien- responde mientras voltea en busca del peli plateado

\- Entonces andando Rin- prosigue su nana con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro

¿Andando? ¿A dónde?- pregunta completamente perdida

\- A cenar señorita- soltando una risita – está es la quinta vez que le digo que valla ya a cenar

\- Ah… claro, lo siento Yumika, en seguida estaré en el comedor, gracias- le responde al fin.

* * *

\- Las cosas no se van a quedar así- se dijo - no puedo prolongar más esto, esta noche serás mía - pensó mientras se retiraba molesto de aquel paraíso rosa, no podía creer la poca privacidad que existía en su propio palacio.

\- Amo Sesshomaru – le habla sonriendo- ¿se encuentra bien?- le pregunta preocupada

\- Agradece el ser tu, de lo contrario ya estarías muerta- dice con voz potente, estaba enfurecido

\- Pero… ¿amo? Estaba con la señorita Rin ¿cierto? lo lamento yo…. Solo iba a anunciarles que la cena esta lista… no creí- comenta apenada

\- Lo sé, que Rin cene bien, no estaré presente – menciona tan frio como la nieve

\- ¿Pero… porque señor?- cuestiona sorprendida

\- Tengo asuntos que atender - finaliza retirándose del lugar con esa actitud tan estoica de siempre

* * *

\- ¿Qué había sucedido? Sesshomaru le había mostrado una faceta que ella nunca había conocido. Se había portado tan lindo, dulce y tierno, en sus ojos se había leído claramente su cariño y deseo hacia ella y solo de un momento a otro se alejaba sin decir más, ¿que busca Sesshomaru de mí? -Se pregunta- a caso… ¿ya se habrá percatado de mis sentimientos hacia él? pero ¿porque ese comportamiento conmigo?-

\- La comida no va a desaparecer con solo verla…- comenta el sapo verde

\- ¿Ah?- exclama completamente desconectada

\- ¿Qué te pasa niña?… has estado muy distraída desde la mañana y es raro en ti ya que siempre andas molestado- reprocha

\- Ah, lo siento señor Jaken- responde desanimada

\- Hay algo raro en esta niña ella nunca es así- piensa el pequeño Yokai- ¿Rin estas bien?- pregunta preocupado

\- ¿Ah?- Rin se sorprende al ver la preocupación de ese sapo gruñón y al mismo tiempo le regala una dulce sonrisa- ¿a caso se preocupo por mi señor Jaken?-pregunta entre risitas

\- Que... qué cosas dices niña tonta- grita apenado, ocultando su sonrojo

\- Qué lindo señor Jaken, gracias por preocuparse por mi- sonriendo dulcemente, se había percatado del sonrojo del sapo

\- Ya cállate, por cierto el amo Sesshomaru no vendrá a cenar así que si piensas esperarlo para comer, esperas en vano- suelta

\- ¿Cómo? ¿el señor Sesshomaru no vendrá a cenar con nosotros?- cuestiona sorprendida

\- ¿Hay que te acabo de decir chiquilla tonta?- responde irritado

\- Ah, está bien- acepta finalizando la conversación

* * *

Entra a su habitación algo cansada, el día de hoy había sido algo pesado sin mencionar que extraño, sus pies se arrastraban por el piso, lo único en lo que pensaba era en quitarse ese hermoso kimono para disponerse a dormir y entregar a la oscura noche sus recuerdos y sentimientos entregándose a un sueño profundo que terminaría a la siguiente aparición del sol. Comenzó a desatarse su kimono dejando al descubierto gran parte de sus pechos, la noche era fría y al momento en que su piel desnuda sintió dicha temperatura se estremeció, todavía no terminaba de descubrir por completo sus pechos cuando alzo la mirada y frente a ella se encontraba el, su señor, el demonio al que tanto amaba, Sesshomaru.

Sintió como toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza de un momento a otro sintió arder de vergüenza – no es posible acaba de verme- pensó completamente sonrojada mientras su primer reacción fue voltearse y darle la espalda. Apresurada se coloco nuevamente el kimono cubriendo sus pechos ya vistos por su señor.

\- He venido a hablar contigo- dijo con su natural frialdad e indiferencia de siempre

\- Se…señor- dijo Rin, apenas podía contestar

\- Tu tuviste la culpa al no darte cuenta de quien se encontraba en tu habitación- expreso Sesshomaru al percatarse de la vergüenza de Rin

Rin se sorprendió ante tales palabras, no sabía cómo contestar,- usted fue quien se encontraba escondido entre las tinieblas de mi habitación- pensó, mientras se armo de valor para contestar.

\- Mi habitación estaba cerrada señor… - dijo finalmente

\- Te he dicho que vine a hablar contigo de algo muy importante.- dijo comprendiendo a la perfección las palabras de su Rin.

\- Si…si- contesto aun tartamudeando

\- Rin sabes bien que cada vez que te hable debes mirarme, no me des la espalda y voltea en seguida.-le dijo con voz exigente

Lo que menos quería era voltear, pero el hecho de desobedecer a su señor era imperdonable hasta para ella así que volteo y agachando la mirada le respondió con voz temblorosa.

\- Dígame, señor sessho…-dijo sin terminar la frase cuando Sesshomaru la interrumpió

\- Pero levanta la mirada, te he dicho que me mires.

Al alzar la mirada llena de vergüenza, se encontró con esos insistentes ojos dorados, aquellos ojos que la paralizaban, los mismos que la enamoraban más y más cada vez que tenían contacto con los suyos y era lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento. Rin creyó no ponerse más roja, sus piernas ya no le respondían sabia que en cualquier momento caería frente a su señor, su gran amor, comenzó a sudar, sus nervios ahora la hacían temblar, su respiración se acelero y temió que su amado Yokai con ese origen canino se percatara de lo que le sucedía.

Con ágil velocidad de demonio Sesshomaru se puso frente a Rin, esta se quedo estática, el habla se le había desaparecido por completo, agacho la mirada al no poder con esos diamantes dorados que por alguna razón parecían fuego, pero no uno que quema si no, lleno de desesperación al parecer a su señor algo lo había alterado, ¿sería acaso su timidez y torpeza al estar frente a él? Pensó Rin mirando al piso. Pues como no si fue él quien entro a mis aposentos y su indiscreción hizo que me viera a punto de desnudarme- tratando de justificar su comportamiento tímido ante su señor. El punto era que su amo se estaba molestando con ella pero no podía actuar de otra manera su cuerpo no respondía ante tal presencia.

\- Rin- dijo Sesshomaru tomando con sus garras la barbilla a la joven. Esto solo para que sus ojos se encontraran. Ahora estaban conectados

\- …

\- ¿Me temes Rin?- continuo él sin desviar mirada

\- No… no señor…- soltó al fin la bella joven, mientras seguía paralizada viendo directamente a los ojos de Sesshomaru

\- Entonces porque etas temblando?- le pregunto

\- Yo… yo- solo eso pudo contestarle

\- ¿Ya disponías dormir? – continuo

\- Si…- respondió

\- Tu kimono… ¿pensabas quitártelo, cierto?- añadio

\- Si…- sus preguntas son extrañas, pensó, ¿porque hablaba de esa forma? Se debió percatar al verme a punto de quitármelo

\- Bien, te puedo ayudar con eso- sorprendiendo a la hermosa joven

\- …mu…muchas gracias señor…per…-

\- No fue una pregunta, te ayudare a quitarte ese kimono- dijo con voz firme, sin dejarla terminar frase

\- Pe…pero- tartamudeo

\- Shhh te ayudare…- dijo sensualmente

\- Sesshomaru… susurro algo excitada

.

.

continuara...

* * *

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado, **me agradaria mucho dejaran comentarios** para saber si les gusto y **si quieren que la continue** junto con criticas, comentarios o recomendaciones que quieran compartirme eso mas que nada para mejorar mi escritura y tambien para mejorar la historia.

.

saludos, mando besos. YaZz


	3. Eres Mia

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia si no de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI la historia si es de mi pertenencia, hago esto con el fin de entretener y gozar de la lectura. **Dejen comentarios por favor.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Eres mía**

xxxxxxxxxx

 _\- Tu kimono… ¿pensabas quitártelo, cierto?_

 _\- Si…- sus preguntas son extrañas, pensó, ¿porque hablaba de esa forma? Se debió percatar al verme a punto de quitármelo_

 _\- Bien, te puedo ayudar con eso- sorprendiendo a la hermosa joven_

\- … _mu…muchas gracias señor…per…-_

 _\- No fue una pregunta, te ayudare a quitarte ese kimono- dijo con voz firme, sin dejarla terminar frase_

 _\- Pe…pero- tartamudeo_

 _\- Shhh te ayudare…- dijo sensualmente_

 _\- Sesshomaru… susurro algo excitada_

Comenzó a quitarle el kimono lentamente, Rin sentía como sus manos hacían contacto con su piel. Sus garras se deslizaban por sus frágiles hombros haciéndola estremecer. Esa sensación podía ser tan fría como el hielo y tan caliente como la misma lava.

\- Señor…- le dijo asustada

\- ¿Rin me temes?- le volvió a preguntar

\- No, no señor- afirmo la joven

\- ¿Crees que haría algo para lastimarte?- continuo

\- No… yo se que nunca me lastimaría- al menos no físicamente- dijo esto último entre pensamientos

\- Bien, entonces no pongas resistencia, solo déjate llevar- Fue lo último que dijo ates de que atrapara esos labios tan rosas y exquisitamente seductores, ya no podía soportar más el solo contemplarlos.

El beso comenzó lento y delicado, Sesshomaru poco a poco se iba deleitando de aquellos labios rosas, disfrutaba de lo suaves que eran, parecía encontrarse en las nubes, la inocente inexperiencia de Rin era evidente sabía que nadie antes de él se había deleitado de tan exquisita boca dueña de la sonrisa más hermosa que existía.

Rin por su parte quedo sorprendida por tal acto, abrió los ojos como platos al no creer lo que le sucedía en ese momento, Sesshomaru, su gran amor, su amo, la estaba besando, la besaba de una manera tan dulcemente posesiva.

Alejándose lentamente de Rin la tomo de la barbilla:

\- Vine dispuesto a hablar contigo, pero considero que es mejor comunicártelo de esta forma.- susurro

\- Sessho…- dijo sin terminar de pronunciar su nombre para ser atrapada nuevamente por esos labios que venían acompañados de esos deliciosos besos y que en cada mordida con sus afilados colmillos; la incitaba a entregarse por completo, la hacían perder la fuerza y entregarle toda su voluntad a ese hermoso Yokai.

Aquella sesión de besos se fue intensificando más, Sesshomaru se abría paso entre su boca para poder deleitarse mejor con su lengua y el sabor de su saliva, aquellos besos eran más apasionados conforme a la seguridad que se iba tomando Rin, besos que cada vez robaban más el aire de sus pulmones y se apoderaban de su timidez, una cosa estaba clara, en cada beso le arrebataba y le devolvía el alma.

Como avanzaban los besos Rin se entregaba mas a ese mar de sensaciones que le provocaban los dulces labios del Yokai, inundada por sus emociones se abrazo del cuello del peli plateado para profundizar su cercanía causando más excitación en él.

No resistía mas, debía tomarla hacerla suya, poseerla, comenzó a deslizar aun más el Kimono mientras besaba punzante y húmedo el cuello de la chica con desesperación a tal punto de llegar a agitarlo y qué decir de la joven, gemía entre suspiros. Tomo fuerte pero delicado la pequeña cintura de la chica para así cargarla entre sus brazos y llevarla al futon, "Rin estaba completamente a su voluntad".

La acostó tiernamente entre las mantas posándose en sima de ella sin recargar por completo su peso, la miraba con deseo, con ansiedad, y "ternura" una expresión que el gran Sesshomaru nunca había tenido por, ni para nadie, se apodero nuevamente de sus labios sosteniéndole ambas manos acorralándola.

Desde abajo ella completamente sonrojada respiraba entrecortada, su corazón tenía intenciones de salir de su pecho, no podía moverse, la tenia encarcelada, acorralada estado en sima de ella y eso de alguna forma la excitaba inmensamente.

\- Se… señor…- puedo soltar agitada mordiéndose involuntariamente su labio inferior

\- Serás mía Rin- le susurro al oído que al instante comenzó a lamer y empapar de saliva, Rin gemía de placer incontrolable, intenso, poderoso.

Comenzó a quitarle el kimono con tal delicadeza como si estuviese masajeando los pétalos de una flor, sus frías garras se paseaba por su piel al vivo descubierto, era tan suave tan pura tan incontrolablemente apetitosa. Mirándola de arriba abajo mas se convencía de la gran belleza cargaba su protegida.

Por fin descubiertos sus pechos, se detuvo para contemplar de la magnífica vista y tal como un depredador tomo a su presa y comenzó a mordisquear y absorber las dos finas montañas. Rin jadeaba de placer esa fue la primera vez que le temía, le asustaba esa faceta de Sesshomaru pero así como le temía todos sus sentidos gritaban al Yokai que no se detuviera, las sensaciones que sentía eran únicas y exquisitas.

Lo miro con esos ojos tan grandes y de un intenso color café suplicándole continuar pero a la vez ardían de miedo por experimentar algo completamente nuevo para ella y él lo sabía, no había sido tocada por nadie más, solo él. Al terminar de saborear sus pechos fue bajando lentamente por su vientre plano y con sus manos le quitaba lentamente lo que le faltaba del kimono.

Poco a poco fue descubriendo más ese curvilíneo y perfecto cuerpo. Al retirar por completo las vestimentas de la joven comenzó a besarle las piernas, llegando al culmine de su excitación tomo su armadura y la aventó a un lado, con desesperación fue despojándose de sus ropas, ya no aguantaría mas, la tomaría, sería su mujer, su hembra.

Después de besar desesperadamente sus firmes piernas se incorpora nuevamente frente a ella. La mira a los ojos con esos diamantes dorados que ardían tal como el fuego, se apodera nuevamente de sus labios pero ahora con más veracidad, con más pasión, Rin va sintiendo más y mas el palpitar de su corazón al igual que la falta de aire en cada beso que Sesshomaru le robaba.

Eran besos exquisitos, acaparadores y dolorosos, comenzó a sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre, los colmillos de aquel Yokai cortaban en pequeñas punzadas sus labios y parte de su lengua, el instinto de Sesshomaru estaba a nada de salir y apoderarse del poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Sin resistirse más el palpitar de su miembro le insistió adentrarse de una buena vez en aquella hermosa mujer la cual húmedamente esperaba con ansias ser poseída. Al encontrarse completamente desnudo finalizo adentrándose lenta pero firme en ella, rin parecía quedarse sin aire cada vez que él se adentraba más y más quería estar lo más cerca de ella ser completamente uno solo.

Rin parecía estar sofocada y sin aliento, apenas podía respirar mientras los instintos de Sesshomaaru pedían más entusiasmo. Ya dentro de ella comenzaron lentos movimientos de arriba abajo, la joven aferrada a la fuerte espalda del Yokai soltaba involuntarios rasguños por la potencia del momento lo que ocasionaba mas excitación para él y así provocarlo a atacar con más veracidad, era mucho para ella algo que la mataba y revivía cada vez que se movía.

Las emboscadas fueron subiendo de nivel, cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, él parecía no cansarse de aquel éxtasis que experimentaba, había comprobado que ella era la única hembra que lo había hecho llegar al culminen del placer. Un intenso orgasmo los envolvió a ambos para al fin terminar aquello que tanto añoraban.

Rin completamente agotada cayó en un profundo sueño mientras el poderoso Yokai se percataba de los rasguños recibidos por su, ahora mujer, viendo como sanaban aquellas rasgaduras se quedo contemplando el rostro relajado e iluminado de una gran felicidad que emanaba la chica -Eres mía Rin – dice mientras acaricia su rostro- solo mía - Toma sus prendas blancas, las viste y se coloca de lado de su pequeña para dormir junto con ella.

xxxxxxxxxx

Abre lentamente los ojos, un rayo de luz encandila sus diamantes cobrizos, suelta un pequeño suspiro y es interrumpido de inmediato al percatarse de la presencia que se encontraba a su lado al igual de verse completamente desnuda.

Lo ve ahí a su lado, envuelto en un cálido sueño, contempla por un instante lo hermoso de su rostro, su piel blanca, sus facciones demostrativas de una impotente rudeza tan varonil y qué decir del bellísimo cabello plateado. Por su mente pasaban las imágenes de lo sucedido esa noche, aquella noche que le entrego toda su voluntad, toda su alma todo su amor a su amado Sesshomaru.

Aun sin creer en lo sucedido se asoma de sus labios una picara sonrisa de resignación a sus dudas, hubiera sido el motivo que fuese lo agradecería por tal magnifica experiencia, mordiéndose el labio inferior suelta un suspiro y se dispone salir del futon.

\- Iré a darme un baño- piensa con intenciones de salir del futon cuando una de sus manos es atrapada por una garra de Sesshomaru

\- ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunta posesivo-

\- A darme un baño- responde apenada desviando su mirada sonrojada

\- Rin- tomándola de la barbilla con su otra mano, deseaba verla a los ojos, ver esa mirada llena de vergüenza, inocencia y dulzura que siempre hipnotizaban al Yokai– de ahora en delante te bañaras conmigo- le dice sonriendo pícaramente

\- Se… señor- tartamudea avergonzada

\- No tienes porque apenarte, ya eres mía y lo que sucedió anoche se repetirá- confiesa al momento de besarla apasionadamente, esa chica lo volvía loco de lujuria-

Rin sale del futon cubriéndose ligeramente por una manta, su pudor era más fuerte que ella, mirando apenada al sensual Yokai frente suyo sonrió ligeramente coqueta, Sesshomaru podía causar en ella tantas sensaciones fuera de la moral de una dama.

Sesshomaru la tomo por la cintura acercándola a él, era obvio, esa mujer lo enloquecía, comenzó besando húmedo y continuo a los hombros de Rin al mismo tiempo de arrebatarle la manta por completo. Al verle totalmente desnuda su miembro palpito deseoso de adentrarse en ella.

Rin gemía de placer deseaba tanto como el volver a ser suya, y lo seria ahora en la bañara, un escenario más de su entrega como mujer enamorada. La cargo entre sus brazos directo al baño donde el vapor del agua y de dos cuerpos hirviendo de pasión se combinaba. El placer abundaba el espíritu de ambos llevando a los dos al éxtasis extremo.

Mientras Sesshomaru besaba insistentemente la espalda de tan hermosa mujer sus diamantes dorados se percataron de una imagen muy desagradable, ¿que era? Moretones… grandes moretones cubriendo partes de la espalda de la chica, al igual que mordidas y marcas de sus colmillos.

En seguida el gran Yokai detuvo su euforia descontrolando a su mujer, la beso tiernamente mientras sigilosamente salía de la bañera. Rin se encontraba agitada y desubicada que no pudo percibir el cambio en el antes excitado Sesshomaru.

\- Terminas de bañarte y te arreglas para desayunar, te esperare de lado derecho del comedor, estarás a mi lado ¿entendido?- dijo tan estoico como siempre

\- Si, si claro señor… - respondió sonriendo

\- De ahora en adelante Rin… deberás llamarme por mi nombre ¿quedo claro?- le ordeno

\- ¿Ah? Si, eta bien… Sesshomaru… - suelta apenada, nunca se había atrevido a tutear a su señor

xxxxxxxxxx

Sale de la bañera, siente una sensación extraña al encontrarse frente a ella, el futon donde anoche había compartido más que besos con su gran amor Sesshomaru - así que ¿eso era lo que buscabas de mi?- se dijo entre pensamientos- el que busca encuentra mi amor- pensó entre risitas.

Se dirigió al lugar donde guardaba todos sus bellos kimonos, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro contemplo el elegido para bajar a desayunar a lado de su guapísimo Sesshomaru. Un kimono azul rey adornado con encajes dorados en forma de flores, un regalo no muy viejo del príncipe del castillo.

A punto de terminar de arreglarse tomo la hermosa peineta (regalo de 20 años) con incrustaciones de diamantes azul cielo y rosa pastel, colocándola en forma de media cola a su largo cabello negro azabache. Ya lista salió de la habitación.

Al ir bajando su sonrisa de emoción y entusiasmo desapareció al notar a todos los sirvientes alrededor del comedor, al señor Jaken sentado donde siempre y a Sesshomaru al frente de la mesa como se debía ser, pero lo perturbador, todos los presentes la miraban bajar y acercarse a la mesa ¿Qué pasaba? "Qué momento tan vergonzoso" al momento de llegar a lado de el gran Yokai con el rostro completamente magenta sonrió a los presentes y se dispuso sentarse.

Sin dejarla continuar su cometido Sesshomaru dijo con voz potente.

\- De ahora en adelante a Rin deberán llamar y tratar como la señora de este palacio ¿han comprendido?- ordena irrevocablemente

\- Si señor - contesta la multitud de guardias y sirvientes del gran plació-

\- Haciendo una reverencia todos los Yokais a la hermosa chica y príncipe se retiran del lugar a sus respectivos puestos.

No hacía falta preguntar, Sesshomaru había hecho más de lo que debía, le había demostrado a todos que era su mujer, la compañera a la cual había elegido para ser la señora de las tierras del Oeste, pero no solo eso, anoche le había demostrado su afecto en un sensual encuentro pasional. Ella sabía que de la boca de ese frio Yokai no saldrían palabras de amor o halagos que enaltecieran su ego, pero eso no le era problema, con la demostración amorosa de anoche y lo dicho ante sus sirvientes era más que suficiente para percatarse de las intenciones de Sesshomaru.

La felicidad que emanaba Rin al verse correspondida por su gran amor era inevitable de percibir, estaba feliz, más que feliz, encantada, el sueño de estar a su lado como compañera se había cumplido. En su mente en mas de alguna ocasión se había imaginado el estar a su lado y que el dejara de verla como su protegida sin embargo el saberse humana era un impedimento enorme, sabía que un gran Yokai como él, nunca se fijaría en ella y mas sabiendo que el detestaba a los 2insignificantes humanos" como les llamaba.

Ahora todo aquello había cambiado, estaba con él, su gran sueño se cumplió, su gran amor fue correspondido, se encontraba en el cielo, en un paraíso donde las nubes la acariciaban. Después de aquella presentación formal en el comedor su vida en el castillo dio un giro de 180 grados, las atenciones de los sirvientes a ella era más que especiales, los guardias la protegían más que antes y lo mejor de todo, Sesshomaru siempre permanecía a su lado.

Ya sea en el hermoso paraíso rosa donde aquellos arboles de sakura los bañaban con una bella lluvia cada atardecer, en sus acostumbradas practicas de fleja con arco, en cada comida del día, en asuntos del palacio en el despacho del Yokai y lo mejor había abandonado su habitación para ahora compartir la de él, en donde cada noche desataban sus pasiones, más que nada los feroces instintos de Sesshomaru, instintos imposibles de controlar teniéndola tan cerca.

En cada encuentro carnal entre ambos los instintos de Sesshomaru se desataban más feroces, su forma de besarla era más dominante, su manera de tocarla era con mas posesión y su manera de hacerla suya era con emboscadas cada vez más rápidas y fuertes. Rin siendo una humana enamorada no había notado aun lo que sus encuentros con su gran amor, le estaba provocando tales consecuencias a su cuerpo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Caminando por la mañana con dirección al hermoso jardín rosa va Rin con una gran sonrisa, Sesshomaru se había levantado hace tiempo como cada vez que comenzaba a asomarse el sol. Por una extraña razón el caminar le costaba, sentía palpitar sus brazos y en sus piernas no sentía mucha fuerza, la espalda le dolía y sus labios los sentía resecos.

\- ¿Me estaré enfermando?- dijo entre pensamientos - no lo creo me he alimentado bastante bien- concluyo sonriendo

Al llegar al lugar se dirijo como de costumbre al gran árbol de en medio pero antes de llegar en un pequeño balanceo fue cayendo directo al piso, una mano fuerte la sostuvo antes de tocar dicha alfombra rosa. Sesshomaru la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación "siempre tan oportuno"

Con esfuerzo fue abriendo lentamente los ojos color cobrizo, frente a ella el imponente Yokai, regalándole una linda sonrisa menciono su nombre entre temblores al momento de ser completamente interrumpida.

\- ¿Porque no me dijiste que era muy brusco contigo?- pregunta molesto

\- ¿Qué?- responde asombrada y con esfuerzo

\- Te he lastimado mucho…- dice mas para sí mismo

\- No, no claro que no- defiende mientras intenta sentarse en el futon

\- Tus manos, están llenas de moretones y tus piernas tienes clavados mis colmillos al igual que en tu pecho y cuello - completamente serio, "aquel Yokai se encontraba mal"

\- ¿Pero…?- pregunta dudosa

\- Mira - mostrándole las marcas rojas y moradas de su cuerpo

\- No es nada Sesshomaru yo comprendo que por tu instinto…-

\- Te maltrate… -

\- ¿Qué? No, no, si no que -

\- Suficiente, no volverá a pasar Rin, te prometí nunca lastimarte y lo hice, pero eso ya no sucederá - suelta decidido

\- ¿Mi señor…?

\- No volveré a lastimarte – menciona

\- ¿Ehh? – Rin no comprendía aquellas palabras

\- Descansa, tus heridas deben sanar – regalándole una muy leve y fugaz sonrisa

\- Sesshomaru… - suspiro aun confundía

\- Puedo pasar – pregunta una voz fuera de la habitación

\- Adelante - responde del príncipe

\- Aquí estoy señor ¿dígame?- pregunta la anciana Yumika

\- Cura las heridas de Rin y dale a tomar algo para que se recupere, yo saldré a un asunto pendiente – ordena

\- ¿Tardaras mucho?- pregunta angustiada Rin

\- No, volveré al tiempo en el que sanes – mirándola compasivo

\- ¿Señor no sería mejor que acompañara a su mujer a que sane?… - opina la anciana

\- No, estaré de regreso pronto – finaliza

\- ¿Sesshomaru?- pregunta triste

\- Tranquila Rin, cumpliré mi promesa, no te angusties ¿entendido?

\- Si, está bien – contesta no muy convencida de la partida de su señor

\- Así, Sesshomaru retirándose de la habitación deja solas a la dulce anciana Yokai y a Rin

xxxxxxxxxx

\- A ver señorita veamos qué es lo que le pasa - le dice la anciana acercándose a ella, le descubre los hombros con delicadeza y con un fuerte asombro da un pequeño salto retrocediendo de la chica

\- ¿Qué pasa Yumika? – pregunta sorprendida

\- Pero… ¿qué fue lo que le hizo a esta niña señor? – dice entre pensamientos – casi todo su cuerpo esta molido, ¿que no fue capaz de contenerse? – se cuestiona mirando las marcas en el débil cuerpo de Rin – nada señorita Rin - le responde al fin – solo que…

\- Yumika por favor, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea – reprocha la chica

\- Hablare claro con usted Rin, por que debe saberlo y más que nada por el cariño y aprecio que le tengo – comenta

\- Yo también te quiero y aprecio muchísimo, anda dime que me estas angustiando – dice Rin con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro

\- Gracias señorita – correspondiendo a la sonrisa - mire… - continuando - me da mucha felicidad que usted sea quien eligió el amo para señora del palacio y por lo que hemos notado todos, la relación entre ustedes va floreciendo cada día que pasa

\- Así es Yumika soy tan feliz… - confirma emocionada

\- Si, si, me he dado cuenta Rin pero… sabe espero no ser importuna en su vida, pero quiero que tome esto como un consejo de una vieja anciana quien ya ha vivido muchas experiencias, y más que nada como consejo de una amiga. El amor y admiración que le tiene al señor Sesshomaru es bueno y me llena de felicidad ver todo lo que usted le da, pero debe de saber que nadie ni siquiera él puede lastimarla o tratarla mal – suelta al fin

\- ¿Pero de que hablas Yumika? Sesshoamru nunca me ha lastimado – responde alterada

\- Lo digo por lo que veo Rin, ¿que a caso no ha notado lo lastimado que tiene su cuerpo? – pregunta asombrada de la actitud de la joven

\- Son solo unos pequeños moretones en los brazos, nada de qué alarmarse

\- ¿Solo en los brazos? Rin, mírese las piernas, el pecho y la espalda, toda usted está llena de morenotes y mordidas – menciona preocupada

\- Yumika… yo, yo sé, que esto no es muy bueno, pero… yo comprendo a Sesshomaru sus instintos son incontrolables el es un Yokai puro y entiendo que lo dominen. Yo se que él no lo hace con la intención, el nunca me lastimaría, yo lo sé, es cuestión de… de que se controle un poco mas

\- Mi querida Rin… ¿hasta ese grado ha llegado a amar al Señor?

\- Lo amo con todo mi ser Yumika, el es mi vida, es todo para mi

\- Hablare con él, señorita, para que aprenda a tratarla con mas delicadeza, se que se sintió mal por verla lastimada y por esa razón se marcho pero no debe caberle duda a usted de que el comparte sus sentimientos, nunca lo había visto como lo veo con usted, es otro Sesshomaru un mejor Sesshomaru y todo gracias a su Rin

La plática continúo entre ambas mientras la anciana Yokai curaba heridas y le daba a beber tés hechos con hierbas medicinales para bajar el dolor. Rin no cesaba de hablar sobre Sesshomaru y lo mucho que lo amaba al igual de la gran felicidad que experimentaba a su lado, mientras la anciana Yokai muy sorprendida y preocupada escuchaba atentamente.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A lo lejos se ve una pequeña aldea, el olor a humanos es impregnarte y molesto para el Yokai y aun más molesto el del ser al que viene a buscar. Sesshomaru pondría fin al sufrimiento de Rin, si, era en definitivo la chica lo enloquecía y sus instintos se alteraban cada vez que esta junto a ella, lo suficiente para causarle todas aquellas heridas a su cuerpo, sabia muy bien que el elegir a una humana como compañera tenia riesgos, pero no tan extremos como lo que le había hecho a esa hermosa y delicada mujer.

Aquello no se repetiría, había tomado una decisión y no la cambiaría, solo era cuestión de encontrar a ese inútil…

\- Inuyasha

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Sesshoamru?

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado, me tarde un poco mas pero es la primera vez que escribo lemon y en eso me tarde un poco además de que tuve mucho trabajo y no me daba mucho tiempo de escribir. **Espero comentarios. Saludos y abrazos** …


	4. No me Dejes

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia si no de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI la historia si es de mi pertenencia, hago esto con el fin de entretener y gozar de la lectura. **Dejen comentarios por favor.**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Capitulo 4**

 **No me dejes**

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Aquello no se repetiría, había tomado una decisión y no la cambiaría, solo era cuestión de encontrar a ese inútil…_

 _\- Inuyasha_

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí Sesshoamru?_

xxxxxxxxxx

En efecto era extraño ver a Sesshomaru en aquel lugar, ya muy claro lo había dejado la última vez que había pisado la aldea junto con su desprecio y desagrado a los humanos de que no soportaba aquel lugar, lugar en el cual se encontraba en ese momento, frente a él, su medio hermano el cual por concepto de Sesshomaru inútil al ser medio humano y medio Yokai y lo peor vivir y tener como compañera a una humana. "Que ironía"

\- ¿Estás sordo o que te sucede? Te dije ¿qué es lo que haces aquí Sesshomaru, que quieres? – pregunta molesto

\- ¿Tú cuidas humanos cierto? – cuestiona estoico

\- Yo no cuido a nadie más que a mi familia y a mí mismo, ¿a caso me crees niñero de humanos? – responde irritado

\- Eso pareces ya que te rodeas de todos ellos – añade con burla y altanería

\- Y eso ¿a ti que te importa? – menciona agresivo

\- Aun así lo haces, por ello te encargaras de Rin – ordena a su medio hermano

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Sesshomaru? – pregunta sorprendido

\- La traeré aquí, a tu aldea y la cuidaras – suelta

\- ¿De qué hablas bestia? Ya te cansaste de ella y la quieres traer aquí conmigo – pregunta molestado a su hermano

\- …

\- ¿Paso algo Sesshomaru? – cambiando el tono de su voz, se había percatado de algo, la actitud de su hermano, no era normal

\- ¿Qué? – cuestiona tan frio como de costumbre

\- ¿Crees que no me percate de tu olor? Desde kilómetros Sesshomaru, hueles, apestas a ella, ¿es tu compañera cierto?

\- Ya no mas, la traeré a tu insignificante aldea y la cuidaras

\- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Sesshomaru? la tomas y después huyes cobarde…

\- Cállate Inuyasha ya me canse de tus tonterías, te traeré a Rin y la cuidaras ¿entendido? - ordena irritado

\- ¿Pero porque razón la quieres traer aquí? - insiste

\- Aquí es donde pertenece – menciona desviando su mirada

\- ¿Estás seguro que no pertenece el estar a tu lado? Esta contigo desde que es una niña – comenta

\- Aquí estará a salvo – menciona mas para sí mismo

\- ¿De qué Sesshomaru, de ti? -

\- … mmm… - un gruñido salió de aquel Yokai

\- ¿Fue porque no pudiste controlar tus instintos? Si lo que buscas es protegerla de ti mismo ten por seguro que tu resultado será peor de lo que imaginas, si ella te ama y la abandonas la terminaras matando – menciona aconsejando a su medio hermano, al parecer sin resultados de una buena respuesta

\- A ti no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre nada. La traeré en unos días – finaliza

\- Sesshomaru ¿escuchaste lo que te dije idiota? ¿A dónde crees que vas? No te vayas Sesshomaru…

xxxxxxxxxx

Habían transcurrido un par de días los suficientes para que Rin recuperara movimiento en su cuerpo, lo moretones no eran muy preocupantes pero si lo suficientemente grandes para hacerle doler el cuerpo entero, los rasguños y mordidas por su parte tuvieron más cuidados y atenciones para cicatrizar rápidamente.

Durante la ausencia de Sesshomaru Rin permanecía siempre sedada por los tés de hierbas medicinales que le hacía tomar su nana la anciana Yokai, quien más que cuidarla permanecía preocupada por la reacción de su amo antes de irse y el solapo de Rin ante lo sucedido entre ambos.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos Yumika se repetía sin encontrar respuesta:

\- ¿Cómo es que el amo Sesshomaru pudo perder tanto el control con la señorita Rin se supone la ama igual que ella a él? pero… ¿porque siguió moliéndola de esa forma?- pensaba Yumika.

Un ruido y olor muy conocido la, saco de sus pensamientos y al voltear a la puerta estaba él, el gran Yokai parado de esa forma tan estoica de siempre. Parado en el lumbral de la habitación mirando perdidamente a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba profundamente dormida en aquel Futon, testigo de sus encuentros pasionales, los cuales eran causantes de sus heridas.

\- Señor Sesshomaru - menciona con sorpresa y frialdad la Yokai

\- ¿Como sigue? – pregunta sin gesticulación alguna

\- Bien, ha reaccionado muy bien a las hierbas que le he estado aplicando. Digamos que ya está completamente bien solo hace falta que repose un día más, que duerma toda esta noche. Amm disculpe… ¿señor? – pregunta con tono de angustia

\- Bien… Yumika, prepara las cosas de Rin mañana saldremos de viaje – ordena decidido el Yokai

\- Ahh si A ¿Dónde?… - pregunta sorprendida

\- La llevare con Inuyasha, ahora será el, quien se encargara de ella – confiesa fríamente

\- ¿Pero… señor? – suelta con voz alta a su señor… no podía creer lo que escuchaba

\- ¿Se encuentra lo suficientemente bien para viajar?

\- …si, si… - responde con inercia

\- Entonces no veo él porque me contestes un pero… – indica molesto el príncipe

\- No, señor… lo que pasa es que… no comprendí, ¿cómo es que el príncipe Inuyasha se va a encargar de ella? – tartamudea completamente atónita

\- Como lo escuchaste, ya no vivirá aquí, la llevare a una ladea de humanos, es a donde ella pertenece – suelta

\- Pero… señor… ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿A caso no la ama?

\- ¿A caso no la ama?... Amor… esa palabra resonó en la mente de Sesshomaru... a caso… ¿la amaba?

\- Ya esta decidido, mañana en cuanto se asome el sol, me llevare a Rin – finalizo

\- Señor…

\- Ya basta… haz lo que te ordeno – ordeno irritado

Sale Sesshomaru de la habitación dejando completamente desconcertada la anciana Yokai. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿A caso el amo ya no amaba a Rin? O en realidad… ¿nunca la amo y se encuentra fastidiado de ella? Mil preguntas inundaban la cabeza de Yumika quien tristemente obedecía los mandatos de su señor guardando las pertenencias de la chica que dormía en el futon.

xxxxxxxxxx

Abre lento y delicado los ojos, esta vez con más confianza que antes, entre sueños había reconocido la voz de quien era dueño de su corazón al igual que su ser, levantándose cuidadosamente del futon camino con dirección a la puerta, sabía que ya estaba ahí, que él, Sesshomaru ya se encontraba de regreso. Al abrir la puerta, frente a ella, Sesshomaru quien la miraba compasivamente. Sin mencionar ninguna palabra Rin con una inmensa alegría en su rostro lo abrazo rodeado con sus brazos el cuello del peli plateado quien en seguida correspondió al afecto.

\- Has regresado… me da mucho gusto que ya estés aquí – menciona sin apartarse de su lado

\- Si – responde frio apartándose del gran abrazo

\- Sé que solo te fuiste por un par de días, pero… lo sentí una eternidad, me haces tanta falta Sessho… - sin terminar frase es interrumpida

\- Rin… saldremos de viaje… ¿crees poder sentirte bien para salir en seguida? - pregunta

\- ¿Ah? ¿De viaje? – cuestiona sorprendida

\- Si -

\- Claro… si, si claro, me siento bastante bien para viajar a tu lado a donde tú me digas… ¿saldremos de viaje como antes? ¿Ira el señor Jaken con nosotros? – comenta emocionada por lo mencionado

\- No, solo… - es interrumpido

\- ¿Nosotros? ¿Solo tú y yo? – cuestiona

\- Si – responde

\- Oh… Sesshomaru… - suspira mirándolo con ilusión mientras un brillo adorna sus ojos cobrizos

\- Bien, alístate nos vamos hoy mismo – finalizando

\- Claro – responde con un salto de alegría en dirección a su habitación para alistarse del pronto viaje a lado de su gran amor

Al entrar a la habitación una helada sensación recorre su espalda, sus ojos se abren tal como platos y su corazón palpita rápidamente como en advertencia de algo que no podía saber que era. ¿Que esta frente a ella? Todas sus pertenencias ya no se encuentran a la vista, sus kimonos ya no estaban si no en pequeñas pacas que al momento de abrir la puerta Yumika detuvo su euforia en colocarlas al notar el regreso de Rin.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta completamente dudosa

\- Señorita… - suspira nerviosa

\- ¿Yumika porque guardas todas mis cosas?

\- Es que… es por… es por el viaje señorita – suelta con su voz entre cortada

\- ¿Ah? Pero es toda mi ropa, ¿será a caso un viaje muy largo? – dijo esto último entre pensamientos – ¿Sesshomaru te mando preparar mis pertenencias para el viaje? – pregunta a su nana

\- Si… si – responde entre suspiros

\- Ah, muy bien, muchas gracias Yumika te ayudarte… aun que… no sé ¿para qué llevarme todo? – se detiene a pensar bajando la mirada, por una extraña razón sentía una preocupación en su pecho pero ninguna de las señales que claramente se le presentaban las comprendía, el dudar de Sesshomru era lo último que pasaría por su mente.

\- Señorita… - menciona insistente con ojos cristalinos – deje ahí, no es necesario que me ayude ¿porque mejor… se va a arreglar para que ya esté lista a la hora de partir con el amo? – recomienda con voz temblorosa

\- ¿Yumika estas bien? – cuestiona la chica, era evidente que algo sucedía, su nana parecía estar sufriendo pero… ¿porque? – te noto extraña…

\- Nada señorita, no se preocupe – tratando de desviar sospechas

\- Ya sé que te pasa… - menciona – ¿sigues preocupada por lo de mis moretones cierto? Tranquila, no volverá a pasar Sesshomaru es inteligente y habrá comprendido todo en el tiempo que se fue, por esa razón quiere que salgamos de viaje los dos solos – comenta emocionada compartiéndole una sonrisa llena de ilusión

\- Oh Rin… - suspira a punto de que sus lágrimas se asomaran delatando lo que sentía y sabía que sucedería en el dicho viaje…

\- ¿Qué pasa Yumika?

\- Solo quiero que sepa que… el cariño que le tengo es el más especial que he sentido por alguien, desde pequeña me ha demostrado el gran corazón que tiene, la fuerza que posee y la dulzura de una buena mujer, por esas razones y muchísimas más, la veo tal y como a una hija… espero no ser impropia… - confianza entre lagrimas

\- Yumika… no digas eso… tú fuiste como una madre para mí en todo este tiempo… y al igual que tu, yo también te quiero muchísimo, eres mi confidente, mi mejor amiga, mi madre… - comparte al tiempo en que abraza a su nana con el cariño y respeto que siempre le tuvo.

\- Gracias mi niña… - compartiendo una dulce sonrisa – espero nunca olvide lo que le acabo de decir

\- Nunca lo are Yumika y tú tampoco lo olvides ¿sí?

\- Nunca lo olvidare señorita

xxxxxxxxxx

Detrás de la puerta de aquella habitación, escuchando claramente lo mencionado dentro de ella, por primera vez en su larga vida el gran Yokai deseaba retractarse de la decisión tomada, pero no pasaría, cumpliría su palabra más que por él, por Rin. Era claro, aquello sería complicado y reconocía el sacrificio de Yumika al no comentarle nada a su mujer. Pero era algo que debía hacer aun que no todo su ser estaba convencido.

\- Rin… ¿estás lista? – pregunta al momento de abrir la puerta de la habitación

\- ¿Ah? Si, si Sesshomaru… - responde compartiendo una dulce sonrisa

\- Andando – ordena desviando su mirada de los diamantes cobrizos que tanto lo hechizaban

\- Sí, claro, nos veremos pronto Yumika – despidiéndose

\- Si señorita – responde entre lagrimas y una garganta seca

\- Una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza es encontrada en los ojos atacantes de la Yokai al mirar a su amo quien en su completa posición continúa su camino destinado a efectuar lo decidido.

\- Ah Un se llevara tus pertenencias y tu vendrás conmigo

\- ¿En serio? – sería la primera vez que Rin viajaría en brazos del lord – si… claro – responde sonriendo

\- Andando – menciona Sesshomaru tomando en sus brazos a la chica quien en seguida se aferro a su pecho

Al momento de cargarla y de sentir la nívea piel de la chica, involuntariamente Sesshomaru se aferro directo a los ojos de Rin, quien entre sonrojos lo miraba como lo más hermoso que sus ojos podían ver. Sus miradas chocaron y un brillo se reflejo en aquellos diamantes cobrizos y dorados creando una conexión que jamás se había percibido antes de ese momento. Por un instante sus almas quedaron conectadas de tan fuerte manera que uno del otro podía sentir el latido de su corazón.

Desviando la mirada, Sesshomaru rompió rápidamente aquel momento y emprendió camino al lugar destinado.

Durante el camino la hermosa mujer que se encontraba en sus brazos aun aferrada a su pecho, atrapada en un profundo sueño lleno de suspiros en cada respiración. La veía tan delicada, tan frágil, tan ingenua ¿cómo no podría haber sospechado del destino que le deparaba aquel viaje?

xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru se detiene al fin y antes de bajarla al suelo mira por última vez esos cobrizos que le infundían alegría cada que se posaban en él, camina un par de pasos para adelante con la mirada fija a aquella aldea. Sabía que aquel momento era el último en que estaría con ella. Y por la expresión de duda en el rostro de la chica, debía proceder y notificarle la llegada a aquel lugar.

\- La aldea de Inuyasha, ¿qué hacemos aquí Sesshomaru? ¿Vinimos de visita? – pregunta gustosa

\- No - responde frio

\- ¿Ah? ¿Entonces…? – cuestiona sorprendida -

\- ….

El silencio de Sesshomaru y su repentino cambio la intranquilizo, se encontraba tan serio, su mirada se dirigía al horizonte sin gesticular alguna emoción y lo peor, no había pronunciado palabra en todo el camino, algo sucedía y no era bueno. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, su alma comenzó a llenarse de una profunda tristeza e incertidumbre lo que le ocasiono un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Sesshomaru?… - pregunto angustiada

\- Te prometí nunca lastimarte y lo hice… no sucederá de nuevo -

\- Sesshomaru… tu nunca me has lastimado

\- …

\- Yo… entiendo que es por tu instinto y quiero dejarte claro que lo que paso no es algo tan grave de lo que debamos preocuparnos, es cuestión de… –

\- Ya no vivirás en el palacio Rin – soltó al fin

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta al momento de sentir a su corazón detenerse

\- …

\- Pe... pero… ¿De qué hablas? – tartamudea

\- ¿A caso no fui claro? Ya no vivirás en el palacio, la esposa de Inuyasha está por llegar, viene por ti

\- ¿Qué? Pero… No, no…. No es verdad

\- …

\- Dime por favor, dime que etas jugando, dime que no es verdad, te lo imploro… - con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas

\- Vivirás bajo el resguardo de Inuyasha y la manada de humanos que comparten amistad con él – menciona mientras se voltea de espaldas

\- Pero…no lo entiendo… ¿ya no me quieres contigo? – pregunta temblando

\- No – responde partiendo en mil pedazos el corazón de la chica

\- Sesshomaru… - suelta entre suspiros derramando lagrimas por todo su rostro

\- …

\- No – grita - No puedes hacerme esto, te necesito – sus lágrimas caen cada vez con más intensidad cual cascada

\- Tienes que saber que no debes depender de nadie, sabes cómo cuidarte sola de eso estoy seguro al igual de que serás feliz aquí–

\- Solo puedo ser feliz estando contigo… - implora desesperadamente

\- Rin nunca debí tocarte, lo mejor será que te olvides de mi – suelta finalmente sin mostrarle el rostro - Debo irme – susurra

\- Por favor Sesshomaru… no me dejes aquí, no quiero estar aquí… - suplica llorando dolorosamente

\- Suficiente, te quedaras aquí Rin y es irrevocable – ordena con voz potente

\- Rin has llegado… - menciona una dulce y conocida voz – ¿Sesshomaru todo bien? – pregunta Kagome al percatarse de la escena en la que se encontraba presente

\- Pero no, no, por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes – insiste mientras siente casi desvanecerse

\- No volveré a buscarte y hazte a la idea, no regresare por ti, así que… se feliz – finaliza marchándose del lugar

\- Pero… Sesshomaru… no me hagas esto… - grita cayendo de rodillas al suelo

\- ¿Sesshomaru? – cuestiona Kagome al ver retirarse del lugar al frio Yokai

\- Sesshomaru por favor te amo – grita desesperada con el rostro empapado de lagrimas – Sesshomaru, te amo… por favor… te amo…. Sesshomaru

Sollozos desgarradores se escuchan al mismo tiempo en que cae al suelo perdiendo la conciencia. Kagome en seguida corre a su lado intentando ayudar a mantenerla consiente sin tener mucho éxito, así mismo de percatarse que la presencia de Sesshomaru ya se encontraba lejos de ahí.

xxxxxxxxxx

\- No se Inuyasha, yo la vi muy mal... ¿pero cómo es que Sesshomaru fue tan cruel como para hacerle eso? Yo lo vi, estaba de espaldas, ella le rogaba entre sollozos y el no cambiaba su postura. Termino largándose del lugar sin importarle el dolor de Rin

\- Sabía que te acercabas por eso se marcho, sabía que la dejaría en bunas manos

\- ¿Pero y eso que Inuyasha? El escucharla llorar y rogar no le fue suficiente. ¿Porque le hizo eso? ¿No se supone Rin ya era su esposa?

\- Si, si lo era

\- ¿Entonces?… Inuyasha ¿qué te pasa porque me contestas así? A caso estas de acuerdo con lo que hizo tu hermano

\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no es solo que…

\- ¿Qué?... nunca debimos aceptar que la trajera

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Si le hubieras dicho que no… que tal y reconsideraba la idea y…

\- No, no lo creo Kagome, Sesshomaru la hubiera abandonado a su suerte, era mejor recibirla nosotros

\- Pero… si te busco para que la protegieras, significa que le importa su seguridad, ¿no lo crees?

\- Lo sé, y esa fue la actitud que me sorprendió de Sesshomaru

\- ¿De qué hablas Inuyasha?

\- Cuando vino a hablar conmigo lo note… extraño, no era el mismo que yo conozco, se que le dolió dejar a Rin pero…

\- ¿Dolerle? Rin le imploro Inuyasha, y el solo se volteo y la ignoro

\- Exactamente

\- ¿Eh? ¿Crees que se dio la vuelta para no verla y así… no ceder a su decisión?

\- Así es

\- Entonces si la ama…

\- No es algo seguro Kagome pero… de que Rin es muy importante para él eso está más que claro

Dentro de la cabaña de escuchan movimientos, al parecer Rin ya había despertado de su desvanecimiento, si, estaba ya en la aldea en un futon donde Inuyasha la había colocado después de escuchar a su esposa pedir ayuda al tener a una Rin desmayada entre sus brazos.

Kagome entra a la cabaña y encuentra desubicada a la chica y con su natural delicadeza de siempre, acerca a ella.

\- Rin… linda, ¿estás bien? – pregunta dulcemente

\- ¿Sessho ... Sessho ... Sesshomaru - Menciona perdidamente

\- No Rin… soy yo Kagome -

\- ¿Señora Kagome? – pregunta

\- Si, si hola! – la saludo con intenciones de hacerla regresar del shock –

\- Sesshomaru se fue… - menciona

\- ¿Ah? Rin ... -

\- Sesshomaru… se fue… él se fue… me dejo… - tartamudea para sí mientras lagrima comienzan a asomarse en sus cobrizo ojos

\- Rin...

\- Se fue… ¿como… como pudo… como pudo hacerme esto? – lagrimas corren por sus mejillas y su mirada sin punto fijo se pierde en su dolor

\- Rin… - es lo único que responde, no sabe qué decir, se acerca a la chica y la abraza tiernamente intentando tranquilizar sus sollozos. Voltea hacia la puerta y ve ahí a su esposo contemplando a ambas con una mirada seria y perdida.

xxxxxxxxxx

Desde aquel día Rin siempre permanecía dentro de la cabaña, solo acostada en el futon, sin salir, sin tener contacto con nadie más, por más que se le insistiera salir aun que fuera a tomar aire nadie podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, Kagome al igual que Sango la atendían a diario llevándole comida y tratando de animarla entre charlas amistosas, pero eso nunca lograba tener frutos.

Los únicos que la acompañaban eran su soledad y sufrimiento. Era muy claro, le dolía, le desgarraba lo vivido y no podía comprender porque Sesshomaru la había abandonado en la aldea de su hermano, ¿a caso ya no la quería? ¿Se habrá fastidiado de su presencia? ¿Porque lo había hecho? Mil preguntas revoloteaban en la cabeza de la chica y a ninguna le encontraba respuesta.

No le había importado dejarla así después de una inmensa felicidad a su lado, la abandonaba a su suerte dejándola perecer en su miseria, a caso, ¿ya no la amaba? O ¿en realidad nunca la amo? La realidad era que… Sesshomaru nunca le había compartido una palabra de amor o un alago demostrándole su interés… pero no, eso nunca lo escucho salir de los labios de aquel Yokai.

Eso en su momento no le importo ya que el solo hecho de ser llamada señora del palacio por órdenes de Sesshomaru le bastaba pero… ahora… solo la desechaba del hogar donde creció y vivió por más de 10 años. Más que un palacio el hogar donde compartió tantos momentos con ese hermosos Yokai del cual completamente enamorada se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, y por ordenes del mismo no volvería a pisar jamás y más doloroso aun, no verlo más a él, no tenerlo… eso la mataba, no, ya estaba muerta, muerta en vida se encontraba.

La dulce, carismática, inquieta y alegre Rin que todos conocían hasta el momento había desaparecido, ahora no era más que lagrimas, dolor y una mujer más delgada de lo común, su demacrado rostro reflejaba su sufrimiento, su hermosa sonrisa había desaparecido, su alegría y entusiasmo ya no existían en ella y eso angustiaba mucho a sus amigos.

Kagome quien se encargaba de Rin, atendiendo, alimentando y consolándola en cada momento, aprendió de una extraña manera, a entender el dolor de Rin, lo suficiente, para permanecer el más tiempo posible a su lado, así percatándose de algo tan impactante e impresionante para la vida de la joven.

xxxxxxxxxx

\- Nada logra animarla Kagome – menciona preocupada

\- Lo sé… pobre Rin se ve que está sufriendo mucho, durante las noches la escucho llorar y sabes Sango… me duele tanto verla de esa forma – coemnta con la mirada baja

\- A mí también, es tan linda y dulce ¿porque Sesshomaru le habrá hecho cosa tan vil? – pregunta desconcertada

\- Vil claro, si lo fue pero… sabes… entube hablando con Inuyasha y me dijo que había notado como a Sesshomaru le costaba dejar aquí a Rin – comparte con su amiga

\- Pero tú lo viste, no hizo más que ignorarla -

\- Lo sé, pero yo no lo conozco más que Inuyasha, y él me comenta tiene la sospecha de que la decisión de dejarla aquí con nosotros era para protegerla de sí mismo -

\- ¿De sí mismo?

\- Así es…

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- Los primeros días cuando ayude a cambiarse a Rin, note que su cuerpo tenia marcas de mordidas y algunos moretones

\- ¿El supo que era muy agresivo con ella no es así? – afirma la bella exterminadora

\- Exacto, pero que manera tan mas tonta de arreglar las cosas – expresa Kagome un copo irritada

\- Lo sé, los hombres pueden ser tan tontos – corresponde mientras piensa en su esposo el monje Miroku - Pero… ¿crees que sea esa la razón?

\- Inuyasha me dijo que el hecho de que Sesshomaru se negara a ver a los ojos a Rin al momento de dejarla dice mucho

\- Es verdad, si no hubiera sentido nada la hubiera contemplado con naturalidad pero… no lo hizo

\- Exacto Sango, tengo la esperanza de que esa sea la razón pero aun así… ya han pasado cuatro meses y no se sabe nada de él, creo que si fue verdad lo que le dijo

\- ¿Qué le dijo?

\- Que no volvería con ella y que se hiciera a la idea

\- Hablaba en serio…

\- Lamentablemente si, Sango, no volverá

\- Yo pienso lo mismo… pero Rin aun no logra entenderlo sigue preguntando el porqué… temo que su cordura no esté bien

\- No Sango, no digas eso… es solo el dolor que la consume pero eso tiene que terminar

\- Rin no puede seguir así

\- Necesito hablar con ella y decirle que independientemente de cuál sea la verdadera razón por la que la dejo, tiene que aprender a superar a Seeshomaru… debe… aceptar que no volverá y seguir con su vida, ser feliz y más ahora porque…

\- ¿Qué pasa Kagome?

\- Rin tiene que cuidarse más de ahora en adelante, alimentarse bien y animarse, debo decirle que no todo está perdido…

\- No te entiendo…

\- Me percate de algo en Rin, y te puedo asegurar que al comentárselo dejara de pensar en que la vida ya no tiene sentido, sino todo lo contrario

\- Hablas como si….¿Kagome a caso?

\- Así es Sango…

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Bien espero les haya gustado, creo que será más largo de lo que creí pero espero no se les haga aburrido…  
**

 **Espero comentarios y puntos de vista.**

 **Abrazos…**


	5. Te Necesito

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia si no de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI la historia si es de mi pertenencia, hago esto con el fin de entretener y gozar de la lectura. **Dejen comentarios por favor.**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Te necesito**

xxxxxxxxxx

Había regresado al imponente palacio, ahora se encontraba lejos de aquella aldea y lejos de ella, deteniendo su camino a la entrada del impresionante monumento su rostro se puso de perfil recordando lo sucedido, así como la razón de no haberse atrevido a mirar esos ojos cobrizos los cuales que por el olor percibido, se encontraban regando las marchitas rosas pertenecientes a esas mejillas.

Aunque Sesshomaru no quisiera aceptarlo en todo su ser, si pudiera deshacer su decisión lo haría pero sabía que no podía, no lo haría y no debía. Había prometido protegerla ante todo peligro eso lo incluía a él, de eso estaba seguro.

Al llegar a la recepción del mismo, frente a él, una anciana Yokai quien con su mirada decía más que mil palabras. Su mirada era de una profunda decepción que al mismo tiempo reflejaban un dolor y una profunda tristeza. Yumika armándose de valor se atrevió a preguntarle a su amo:

\- ¿Y la señorita Rin? – pregunto fríamente

\- ¿Así recibes al gran Sessohmaru? – pregunto estoico

\- Perdone señor es solo que… la señorita Rin… - menciono bajando la mirada

\- Ya sabes dónde se encuentra – dijo el Yokai con la mirada tan fría como el hielo

\- Pero… pero… señor… ¿porque? – tartamudeo

\- Esta donde pertenece – dijo mas para sí mismo

\- ¿Está seguro que ahí es donde pertenece o a su lado? Se bien que lo que ocurrió, a usted no le agrado pero… solo abandonarla con gente que solo veía una vez al año… son prácticamente desconocidos, me preocupa que… - dice insistente Yumika intentando saber la razón pero sin terminar frase es interrumpida bruscamente

\- Cállate, ya basta, si tanto te preocupa lárgate con ella, ya sabes dónde se encuentra la aldea de Inuyasha – habla completamente irritado – te dije antes de llevármela, la razón de porque ya no podía vivir aquí, tus preguntas estúpidas no las pienso contestar mas -

\- Señor… - Yukima se sorprende al notar la poca tolerancia con la que había regresado su amo, era la primera vez que el príncipe le hablaba de esa manera a su nana

\- Amito Sesshomarito que bueno que regreso le ayudare a meter al establo a Ah Un – dijo Jaken apareciendo en la escena

\- …

\- Amito… se ve molesto ¿sucede algo? ¿Le ayudo a asesinar a alguien? - pregunta queriendo complacer al temible Yokai

\- No necesito tu ayuda para asesinar a alguien Jaken, deja de hablar estupideces y fuera de mi vista ambos – ordena gruñendo

\- Si… si amo – responden al unisonó

Ambos sirvientes se retiran del lugar mientras Sesshomaru observándose solo, gruñe para sí y se retira con su siempre elegancia directo a sus despacho.

xxxxxxxxxx

La mirada de Sesshomaru se encontraba como siempre en aquella gran ventana que enfocaba al gran jardín rosa, desde la partida de esa hermosa mujer no se despegaba de ahí por ningún motivo, su penetrante mirada se perdía en aquel paraíso donde ella solía pasarse la mayoría del tiempo. Aquel lugar tan hermoso no tenía nada de especial sin la dulce presencia de aquella mujer, ahora lo pétalos que caían de los arboles no brillaban con ese color tan rosa favorito de Rin, ahora solamente eran pétalos, solo pedazos inútiles de los árboles.

Cada día mientras miraba por la ventana, recordaba aquella hermosa presencia, esa dulce sonrisa y esa mirada tan encantadora, esa mujer que sin reparos le entrego todo de ella, todo lo que tenía y el, sin nada importarle tomo todo lo que ella poseía, su voluntad, su amor, a diario no escuchaba nada más en su mente aquel sonido de Rin implorándole no marcharse y dejarla sola en aquella aldea.

Aun podía oler las frescas, lágrimas brotar de aquellos cobrizos diamantes.

Era inevitable, la extrañaba, la necesitaba, le hacía falta. Su pequeña Rin, "ya no estaba" habían pasado días, semanas y meses, Sesshomaru no salía de su despacho, su humor era diferente, siempre se encontraba molesto, su carácter era reconocido como temible pero ahora, era completamente terrorífico, nada podía salir de la poca paciencia que tenía, la ejecución de sus sirvientes siempre se encontraba en sus mejores soluciones al momento de irritarse.

Los únicos con los que cruzaba palabra eran con su más leal sirviente, Jaken y su nana Yumika. Pero ¿qué le sucedía al lord de las tierras del Oeste? Siempre fue reconocido como un Yokai frio, pero desde la partida de la hermosa humana no era más que cruel con todo aquel que cruzara mirada con el peli plateado. Los enormes diamantes dorados de sus ojos ahora no eran más que inmensas ráfagas de fuego, que carbonizaban a quien se atreviera a mirarle. ¿A caso Rin tenía que ver? ¿Qué sucedía con Sesshomaru? ¿No se suponía todo mejoraría sin la joven cerca de él?

No podía admitirlo, pero la necesitaba, ardía en su ansiedad de verla, de saberla bien, de tenerla como antes, suya, solo de él y de nadie más. Estúpido, si, fue un estúpido, pero… ¿porque? ¿Qué es lo que realmente siente por ella? Sesshomaru el gran lord de las tierras de Oeste ¿fue realmente cautivado por una humana? ¿Y si fue así? ¿Porque la dejo ir? ¿Porque la abandono de esa forma?

xxxxxxxxx

\- ¿Rin? ¿Linda puedo hablar contigo? – pregunta dulcemente Kagome asomando un poco su cuerpo a la cabaña

\- No creo que sea un buen momento señora Kagome – dice Rin envolviéndose entre las mantas del futon

\- Yo creo que si Rin – insiste la sacerdotisa

\- De verdad, no… no creo que sea el momento – repite débilmente la chica

\- Rin debes superar todo esto… debes superar a Sesshomaru de una buena vez – menciona Kagome ya dentro de la cabaña, debía hablar de una buena vez con la chica

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta completamente sorprendida

\- Yo se que lo que te hizo no fue la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas pero… - es interrumpida bruscamente

\- Creo que aun no han comprendido lo que siento señora Kagome – habla la chica saliendo de su escondite entre las mantas

\- Claro que comprendo Rin – menciona acercándose a la joven

\- ¿Si comprende que he permanecido con él toda mi vida? – cuestiona sarcásticamente - me entregue a él, fue el primero quien me beso quien me toco, el que me enseño a amar, a ser mujer a caso… ¿cree se me es fácil solo olvidarlo y ya? – pregunta con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas

\- No te pido que lo olvides Rin…

\- Bien porque nunca podre…

\- Lo sé, lo único que te pido es que comprendas que si ya no esta no es para que te destruyas de esa manera, independientemente de porque Sesshomaru se fue debes continuar con tu vida y ser feliz… y ahora más que nunca…

\- ¿A qué se refiere? Sesshomaru es mi vida sin él… - es interrumpida

\- Recupera la fuerza que tanto te identifica al igual que la alegría, porque… ahora hay alguien que necesitara mucho de ti… más que tu de Sesshomaru

\- ¿Qué? ¿de qué eta hablando señora Kagome? pegunta sorprendida al notar que Kagome se acerca y posa sus manos en su vientre – ¿no me está mintiendo? – insiste mientras siente su corazón latir tan fuerte como su emoción

\- No te estoy mintiendo Rin… llevas poco más de cuatro meses – asegura la poderosa sacerdotisa

\- Eso quiere decir que…. Estoy… estoy… - tartamudea mirando a Kagome con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

\- Si linda… estas embarazada – suelta al fin

Rin con su rostro empapado de lágrimas abraza su vientre sin aun poder creer lo escuchado por la sacerdotisa, entre suspiros suelta una pequeña risita pronunciando:

\- Mi hijo… tendré un hijo… señora Kagome tendré un hermoso bebe

\- Si Rin… muchas felicidades – menciona compartiendo con Rin aquella gran alegría - lo que me sorprende es… ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta, hasta el cuarto mes? No pude sentir la presencia de tu bebe hasta hace poco – la sacerdotisa menciona mas para sí misma – en fin, lo importante es que ahí esta y es muy fuerte

\- Rin hueles… - entra Inuyasha apresurado a la cabaña de la chica - ¿ah? ¿Kagome?… - menciona el nombre de su esposa compartiéndole una mirada de sorpresa - ¿Rin esta?… -

\- Si Inuyasha – acepta su esposa completamente segura - ya le dije que está embarazada

\- ¿Cuánto tiene? – pregunta el sorprendido peli plateado

\- La señora Kagome dice que poco más de cuatro meses – responde la chica con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

\- ¿Pero… como es que…? – cuestiona el medio Yokai a su esposa

\- No lo sé Inuyasha… - menciona la sacerdotisa entre susurros

La vida de Rin había cambiado más que drásticamente, si, Sesshomaru no estaba, pero ahora existía alguien a quien sin aun no conocer amaba mas que a su vida, si, el lord le hacía falta, pero el saber que dentro de ella existía una parte del él le llenaba de seguridad para entender que solo el amor pudo ocasionar tal suceso.

\- Tal vez ahora ya no me quieres en tu vida Sesshomaru, pero si me embarace de ti, fue porque en algún momento aun que sea en uno de nuestros encuentros, sentiste más que pasión por mí, ya que no me tomaste solo como mujer si no como tu compañera. Y me es suficiente para mi saber que aun que fuese por un momento me amaste porque te sentí, yo se que fue real.

xxxxxxxxxx

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que el delgado vientre de Rin se notara cada vez más. Una hermosa mujer con un vientre bien abultado de alrededor de ocho meses caminaba con un cesto en la mano con dirección a los arboles de manzanas cerca del pueblo. Su encantadora sonrisa contagiaba a cualquiera que se encontrara con ella. Rin al pasar de los días y después de la maravillosa noticia había vuelto a tener la personalidad que siempre la identifico, feliz, alegre y muy activa.

Dejando el cesto de lado intento alcanzar algunas manzanas que a simple vista se le eran extremadamente apetitosas.

\- Rin – escucho a su lado

\- Señor Inuyasha – respondió ella con una sonrisa

\- Ahgg solo dime Inuyasha – gruño a la chica

\- Mmm está bien lo siento Inuyasha – acepto dulcemente

\- Me agrada que tu sonrisa allá regresado – confeso el peli plateado

\- Muchas gracias Inuyasha– menciona

\- Ya se me hacía raro

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Raro? – cuestiona dudosa

\- Si, te conozco desde que eras una niña Rin y siempre vi en ti mucha fuerza y valentía, realmente me sorprendía que no pudieras levantarte de lo sucedido con... Sesshomaru… - soltó al fin. Rin le regala una dulce sonrisa al momento de entrecerrar ambos ojos le responde

\- Gracias… y ahora más que nunca tengo por quien luchar y ser feliz

\- También hazlo por ti – le aconseja

\- Así lo haré… pero sabe algo…

\- Dime…

\- ¿si sabe que amo a Sesshomaru cierto? – pregunta dudosa

\- No entiendo cómo pero si – responde confiado

\- Bien… porque quiero que sepa algo… -

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta curioso

\- Yo se que sumergirme en mi dolor no fue lo más apropiado que hice, pero debe comprender que quien me abandono fue el ser a quien más amo en este mundo, el Yokai quien me salvo la vida en más de una ocasión, con el que viví durante más de 10 años, él, a quien le entregue mi completa confianza y todo mi amor. Con el que viví mi sueño hecho realidad y de un momento a otro solo me echo de su palacio. Sentí mis sueños romperse al igual que mi corazón. Era todo mi mundo, todo para mí – hablo en confesión a Inuyahsa

\- Rin… yo…

\- Al marcharse de mi lado, yo, perdí todo… me sentí nuevamente como una niña desprotegida, pero al enterarme de que estaba embarazada comprendí que no debía seguir así ya que ahora existe alguien quien me necesita más de lo que yo necesito a Sesshomaru y que el comprender que él nunca regresara no debe hacer desfallecer si no debe volverme más fuerte de lo que soy y ser feliz por mi hijo y por mi

\- Me da gusto que pienses de esa forma Rin pero… - es interrumpido

\- No niego que me parte el alma recordarlo y que su presencia siempre me hará falta pero… debo continuar mi vida junto con mi hijo

\- Sesshomaru es u idiota lo sabías – confiesa

\- ¿Porque lo dice?

\- Porque no logro ver la mujer que eres Rin… yo sé que nadie amara tanto a ese imbécil como tú lo amas. Pero quiero que sepas algo, yo se que a Sesshomaru le dolió dejarte, yo lo sentí, por eso tengo en duda… si volvera

\- Solo sé que lo amo y que siempre lo amare con todo mí ser y que mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a él, y a nadie más. No sé cuál fue la razón por la cual me dejo, si fue para protegerme de él mismo o si tomo aquello por escusa solo para deshacerse de mí, no lo sé. Solo sé que nunca lo dejare de amar y que debo hacerme a la idea de que no volverá

\- ¿Realmente crees que no volverá? Yo tengo mis dudas Rin

\- Ya han pasado ocho meses Inuyasha, no volverá

xxxxxxxxxx

El gran palacio de las tierras del Oeste no era nada a comparación de ahora, la alegría, armonía y luz que despedía aquel lugar había desaparecido, y él, ahora más que nunca se encontraba solo, parecía haber pasado una eternidad, ya eran exactamente ocho meses cumplidos desde que había abandonado en aquella aldea a Rin, desde que sin importarle sus lagrimas se marcho.

Era más que obvio que el gran Yokai había ensombrecido durante ese tiempo y a su nana le preocupaba la postura en la que estaba el príncipe. ¿Porque no aceptaba la falta que le hacia su pequeña Rin? El doblegar sus palabras y decisiones no era lo más apropiado para el poderoso Sesshomaru.

\- El amo Sesshomaru no se encuentra bien y eso me preocupa – menciona en sus pensamientos Yumika – necesito hablar con el

La anciana Yokai dirigiendo su camino hacia el despacho de su amo, toma valor para ir a hablar nuevamente con él, y esta vez poder convencerlo de reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos. Antes de tocar la puerta traga saliva al momento de ser interrumpida, dentro de la habitación ya había alguien con su amo.

\- Amo Sesshomaru ya hice lo que me ordeno – menciona Jaken con voz temblorosa

\- ¿Lo hiciste bien? – pregunta molesto

\- Si… si amo – contesta temeroso

\- ¿Entonces porque no me das la información como te la pedí? – exige con voz potente el gran Yokai

\- Es que… es que… amo, no la he podido encontrar además cada vez que me acerco los fastidiosos hijos de Inuyasha me olfatean y me persiguen – se escusa el sao verde

\- ¿No puedes con unos simples niños? Cuestiona

\- Son muy hostigosos amo, además me dijo que no quiere que Inuyasha me sepa cerca de ahí, ya no se qué hacer amo… por favor perdóneme… – implora el pequeño Yokai

\- …

\- Por favor amo, respóndame su silencio me aterra – implora

\- No puedes hacer nada bien Jaken – suspira Sesshomaru - Lárgate

\- Pero…

\- He dicho que te largues – ordena bruscamente con voz terrible

\- Si… si…amo bonito me retiro… me retiro… -

El sapo asustado sale de la habitación con sudor por todo su cuerpo y completamente triste, a pesar de conocer a su amo, sus desprecios y palabras le dolían. Sin darse cuenta quien lo seguía camina directo a la oficina del general del palacio.

\- Jaken – habla la anciana

\- Yumika – pronuncia sorprendido, no era común que entre ambos hubiera conversaciones

\- Escuche lo que hablabas con Sesshomaru, ¿te envió a saber sobre la señorita Rin cierto? – pregunta sin discreción alguna

\- ¿Qué? A caso espiabas al amo Sesshomaru, si se entera aun que seas su nana te va a… - menciona escandaloso el sapo

\- Silencio sapo, se bien que estas tan preocupado por Sesshomaru al igual que yo por eso te pido que me digas lo que te pidió el amo – aclara la anciana Yokai

\- Umm – gruñe dudoso

\- Quieres y aprecias mucho al amo o ¿me equivoco? – cuestiono

\- Claro que lo quiero y aprecio él es el más poderoso Yokai no hay nadie como mi amo bonito – afirmo orgulloso

\- ¿Entonces también te preocupa su estado no? Sé que te entristece que para todo te regañe e indique que no haces nada bien, eso no lo hacía antes – comenta

\- No, el amo bonito hace tiempo que no me trata como antes… - es interrumpido

\- Antes… cuando estaba Rin – completa la frase

\- ¿Ah? Si, así es – acepta el triste Yokai

\- Bien entonces quieres que esto termine tan pronto como yo lo quiero, por eso necesito me digas todo lo que te dijo el amo – insiste preocupada la anciana

\- …

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Hace un mes el amo me ordeno ir a la aldea de Inuyasha a ver como se encuentra Rin, he ido todos los días pero por desgracia no la he podido encontrar, se que ahí esta porque la puedo oler pero… - comenta recordando lo sucedido

\- Pero… - pregunta ansiosa

\- No sé, ahora huele diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo pero huele muy bien, cuando estoy a punto de encontrarla llegan los fastidiosos cachorros de Inuyasha, temo que ya reconocen mi olor y van para donde me encuentre – finaliza

\- Comprendo… pero… ¿porque te envió a la aldea? ¿Qué quiere saber de ella? – prosigue

\- No lo sé, solo me decía que fuera e investigara como se encontraba Rin, pero como no lo he conseguido no sé qué decirle -

\- Solo le has mencionado lo de su olor

\- Si, solo eso

\- Bien… hablare con el

\- No le vallas a decir que…

\- No te preocupes Jaken, yo sabré que decirle

xxxxxxxxxx

Tocan la puerta de la habitación perturbando el silencio que lo invadía, el poderoso Yokai suelta un gruñido y asiente a permitir entrar a quien esperaba afuera. Yumika su nana de siglos, la sirvienta a la que más confianza le tenía, tanto aun más que a su propia madre. Entra lentamente al lugar mencionado y decidida comienza…

\- Amo, necesito hablar con usted – habla la anciana, entrabando tímidamente a la habitación

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunta irritado

\- Seré franca con usted, así como siempre lo he hecho, se bien que quiere saber sobre la señorita Rin… - es interrumpida bruscamente al inicio de la conversación

\- Basta no quiero escucharte mas – gruñe

\- Se, también que la extraña – continua arriesgándose – y que se siente solo sin ella

\- He dicho que te calles

\- Por favor amo admita lo que está claro, usted está enamorado de ella y le hace falta

\- Basta, Yumika – grita el Yokai completamente enfadado, sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecer tan rápido como parpadeo, asustando a su anciana nana

\- Señor Sesshomaru… - grito la anciana cayendo al suelo postrándose de terror

\- ¿Yukika? – pregunto al notar el miedo de su fiel sirvienta al mismo tiempo de volver en sí – levántate, tranquila, sabes bien que no te haría daño

\- ¿Señor…? – pregunto temerosa

\- Vamos, de pie – insistió el Lord – ¿viniste a que admitiera que necesito a Rin? Pues alégrate, porque es verdad tu sospecha

\- Mi amo… - soltó asombrada – usted la… ama

\- …

\- Pero señor, si la ama, valla por ella, recupérela – alienta

\- Por lo que dijo Jaken, su aroma es diferente, que era delicioso, ella solo huele así de exquisito cuando está feliz, significa que está feliz sin mí – responde resignado

\- No creo que la señorita Rin lo haya olvidado en tan poco tiempo – insiste animando

\- Poco para nosotros, pero no para los insignificantes humanos – aclara

\- Señor yo se que ella aun lo ama, yo lo sé… es cuestión de… - es interrumpida

\- Yumika, ya es suficiente, retírate, no quiero seguir hablando de esto

\- Pero…

\- He dicho que te retires – ordena

\- Sí, claro amo, con su permiso – acepta, saliendo de la habitación

Sale de la habitación la anciana, se había resuelto una duda… pero ahora, su preocupación y dolor aumentaba, ya conocía los sentimientos del príncipe y su tranquilidad al no querer actuar la preocupaban, lo sabía sufriendo, pero no podía haber nada, Sesshomaru siempre había sido tan oportuno pero, esta vez no estaba segura de que pasaría con esos dos corazones.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ya no podía ocultarlo más, era lo bastante obvio, tanto como para Jaken como para Yumika, se había negado a sí mismo por mucho tiempo aquellos sentimientos, pero por fin los había comprendido, el perder la cabeza solo porque Yumika no dejara de insistirle lo había hecho admitirse a sí mismo.

No era posible que un Yokai de su nivel hubiera podido caer tras los encantos de una débil humana, pero fue así, y era irrevocable.

Ahora lo sabía, la amaba, se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, no solo había sido su escultural cuerpo lo que lo atraía pasionalmente, como creyó sentir al tomarla como compañera, no solo su olor tan embriagador había sido quien lo orillo a no quererla lejos de él, su corazón, eso era lo que lo había atrapado desde que era una niña.

Pero ahora, esa mujer, la mujer que tuvo entre sus brazos ya no estaba, ella, que era completamente de él y para él, ya no se encontraba ahí.

\- ¿Qué hice? – se dijo frustrado con la mirada apuntando al frente de la enorme ventana - Ahora se, que te amo – admitió para sí mismo en voz alta – Rin… te necesito – soltó finalmente bajando la mirada, el gran Yokai sentía morir sin ella.

Necesitaba hacer algo pronto, recupérala, traerla de vuelta, sí, eso aria. Sesshmoaru comprendiendo sus sentimientos, miro a lo lejos y así poniéndose en marcha se dirigió a la aldea de su medio hermano con el fin de recuperar a la mujer que ama, sin saber lo que se encontraría, el tiempo no pasa desapercibido.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Bien… espero les haya gustado, en vista de las circunstancias agregue un capitulo mas es que quiero hacer un bonito final… si, ya casi se acerca el final… espero no se les haga aburrido y lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo.

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos y abrazos.


	6. Mis Sentimientos

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia si no de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

 **Les comento, este es el penúltimo capítulo, si, lamentablemente ya casi termina esta pequeña historia a la cual le tome mucho cariño, espero les guste mucho y que no se les haya hecho aburrida. Bien a leer y espero COMENTARIOS besos.**

 **aclaro una cosa la palabra:**

 **en cinta = embarazada**

 **cria = bebe**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Mis sentimientos**

La noche había llegado, su mirada se encontraba perdida, sus bellos ojos cobrizos se reflejaban con la hermosa luna protagonista del enorme y hermoso cielo estrellado, el verlo le recordó aquel momento tan maravilloso en que, el amor entre protegida y amo se había consumado. Aquel recuerdo le llenaba de alegría y al mismo tiempo de una profunda tristeza.

Dirigiendo su mirada al bosque sintió nuevamente ese impulso de dirigirse al mismo, ya eran varias noches en las que sentía como algo la llamaba desde las profundidades del bosque, sentía por extraño que fuese la necesidad de ir, de adentrarse entre los grandes árboles. Era un deseo de caminar hacia allá; algo la llamaba y esa noche al fin se decidiría a encaminarse, tenía que descubrir que era aquello que la llamaba de esa forma tan insistente.

Caminando entre la oscura noche sin temor de encontrarse frente a ella a un Yokai hambriento o malvado continuo, llegando a la profundidad, miro a los lados y solo se encontró al rededor de ella los inmensos arboles del bosque, voltio la mirada al cielo y contemplando las estrellas suspiro - Sesshomaru - derramando lagrimas por sus rojas mejillas, de pronto sin sentirlo sus piernas fueron perdiendo fuerza y comenzó lentamente a caer.

Todo sucedió tal y como un parpadeo, reacciono abriendo lento los ojos ante lo sucedió y en seguida se percato de que se encontraba a unos centímetros del suelo sostenida por…

Sesshomaru

Quien como siempre tan oportuno la tomo entre sus garras antes de caer. Rin lo miro deslumbrante con sus tan cafés ojos quienes ardían por dentro. Era inevitable… lo veía tan hermoso, encantador, perfecto.

\- Se… Sessho… Sesshomaru – tartamudeo sin dejarlo de mirar

\- " Rin" – menciono el Yokai

Una lágrima corrió por el jardín de rosas pertenecientes a las mejillas de la mujer, Sesshomaru al notarlo delicadamente aparto dicha lágrima con una de sus venenosas garras, así tomando su rostro con su mano, estremeciendo a la chica quien sentía todo su cuerpo temblar por el asombro, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y fugazmente, solo contemplando al Yokai frente a ella. Los diamantes dorados contemplaron tranquilos además de atentos a la mujer entre sus brazos y con lo observado sensualmente pronuncio.

\- Eres tan hermosa -

A tal declaración Rin abrió como platos sus cafés ojos, era increíble verlo pero aun mas lo escuchado, lentamente de desvaneció entre los fuertes brazos de Sesshomaru desmayándose dejando a la intemperie todo su ser en confianza al estoico Lord.

.

.

.

Abre lentamente los ojos, los pajarillos se escuchaban tan melodiosos como siempre dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día. La hermosa mujer embarzada, se levanta poco a poco del futon y se pone en pie dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cabaña, desde ahí contempla el bosque que se encuentra a lo lejos de la aldea y suspira para sí recordando lo sucedido aquella noche.

\- Nuevamente he soñado con él, pero… esta vez se sintió más real que siempre… - se dice entre sus pensamientos - se bien que no regresaras Sesshomaru solo espero no dejar de verte cada noche en mis sueños – finalizo suspirando

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de sus labios color rosa durazno y toma valor para no ponerse a llorar, ya eran casi nueve meses no podía desfallecer solo porque hace días soñaba con ese poderosos Yokai. Su alegría no debía desaparecer y mucho menos su fuerza y valor. Alistándose toma camino para dirigirse a donde se encontraban lavando Kagome y Sango junto con más mujeres de la aldea.

xxxxxxxxxx

\- Llevas aquí días imbécil, hasta cuando vas atreverte a hablarle… - gruñe intrigado

\- ¿Inuyasha? – pregunta a su esposo

\- Kagome – responde el Hanyou

\- ¿Pasa algo amor? – cuestiona asombrada

\- Ese imbécil aun no se atreve, quien diría que fuera tan cobarde – responde entre burlas

\- No creo que sea sencillo solo llegar y pedirle que regrese con él – comenta en opinión al suceso

\- Pero si la ama, no debe portarse como un estúpido, no debe dejar pasar más tiempo – reprocha desesperado

\- Tal vez espera el tiempo apropiado para hacerlo – opina

\- Baagg – gruñe en burla y molestia

\- Lo que me preocupa es que aparezca frente a ella durante estos días, está a punto de dar a luz, puede afectarle mucho – añade preocupada agachando la mirada

\- ... - gruñidos

\- Bien… iré con Sango que ya me espera – finaliza retirándose del lugar

xxxxxxxxxx

\- ¿Amo bonito… amito Sesshomarito… donde esta? – pregunta Jaken preocupado

\- ¿Jaken? – pregunta una anciana Yokai

\- Yumika – responde el pequeño sapo

\- ¿Buscas a Sesshomaru? – cuestiona

\- Si, ¿no sabes donde pueda estar mi amo bonito? – afirma en pregunta

\- No, pero lo que se, es que no está aquí en el palacio, su aroma no se encuentra cerca – responde Yumika

\- ¿Qué? ¿Salió de viaje sin mí? ¿Porque? ¿porque es así conmigo mi amo bonito? – comienza a reprochar entre llantos y quejas

\- Calma, no fue de viaje, solo salió – afirma

\- Pero hace días no lo veo, significa que hace días se fue – analiza

\- Así es, lo más probable es que haya ido con la señorita Rin – comenta entre sospechas

\- ¿Qué? ¿El amo Sesshomaru fue en busca de la chiquilla? – cuestiona asombrado

\- Quisiera pensar, el mismo día que hable con él, se marcho, espero haya recapacitado – añade mas para sí misma

\- Si fue por ella, significaría que el amo bonito si siente algo por ella – opina el verde Yokai

\- Significaría que realmente la ama – finaliza mirando a Jaken

xxxxxxxxxx

Unos hermosos y grandes ojos dorados se encontraban escondidos entre las profundidades del bosque, solamente esperando, esperando poder contemplar nuevamente a esa hermosa mujer que provocaba que aquellos diamantes se encendieran tal como el fuego provocados por su radiante belleza.

Habían pasado uno días, Sesshomaru aguardaba en los arboles del bosque cerca, muy cerca de la aldea de Inuyasha, ahí permanecía escuchando con su agudo oído la voz de Rin y quienes la acompañaban, se encontraba ahí solo esperando, en su mente solo rodaba ¿el cómo volver? ¿Cómo reclamarla? Por lo que había escuchado en esos días se había percatado de algo.

Su hermosa mujer, era feliz, se encontraba radiante, su olor era diferente, exquisito, lo cual, no era una buena noticia de que ella lo necesitara. Mala suerte para el poderoso Yokai, quien ardía en ansia de volver a tenerla, la ausencia de Rin era más fuerte de lo que el Lord podía controlar.

\- ¿Rin a dónde vas? – pregunta una conocida y algo molesta voz femenina

\- Iré a tomar un baño al rio que se encuentra cerca de la aldea señora Kagome – responde la mujer

\- ¿Pero… no crees que sea peligroso? Puedes encontrarte Yokais por ahí – añade preocupada

\- No se preocupe me llevare mi arco por si pasa algo – contesta confianda y dulce como siempre

\- " Rin" – cuestiona

\- No pasa nada, no tardare mucho – finaliza retirándose del lugar

Con su tan conocida y dulce sonrisa se dirigía sin saber a donde a muy pocos metros se encontraba él.

Llegando al pequeño rio escondido tras los grandes árboles del bosque, coloco su arco a una distancia fácil de alcanzar y comenzó a desatarse su bello kimono color rojo con pequeñas florecitas blancas con rosa, fue descubriendo poco a poco sus perfectos pechos al igual que sus tersas piernas, su abultado vientre y se adentro a la cálida agua.

Estaba ella en aquel rio bañando su delicado y perfecto cuerpo, sus curvas delataban a la hermosa mujer frente a, el, la mujer que fue suya, la mujer que lo enloquece. Esa hermosa mujer dueña de su ser, quien ahora poseía un gran y bello vientre abultado. El tiempo que el tanto había siempre desperdiciado sin importarle nada al ser un Yokai, lo había bofeteado en plena cara al ver lo que el "poco tiempo" lejos de ella, había ocasionado.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que había perdido esos bellos días de ver a su mujer como le crecía esa dulce barriguita cargando un cachorro suyo. ¿Cómo es que su gran olfato no le había informado del estado de Rin? Si, olía exquisitamente delicioso pero… su olor había cambiado de una manera radical, no se sabía si era bueno o malo ese cambio. Independientemente del cambio en su aroma, estaba embarazada, Rin, esperaba un hijo de él.

Por alguna razón la chica lucia más que hermosa, sus perfectas curvas y esa piel tan nívea combinadas con el bellísimo vientre abultado la hacían lucir tal y como un ángel. Su cabello tan largo y azabache como bien lo recordaba, su piel lucia tan clara y delicada como siempre, además de percatarse con satisfacción que nadie más la había tocado a excepción de aquella sacerdotisa que suponia hacia por revisar el embarazo de su pequeña. Su mirada era tan pura y llena de bondad, su sonrisa perfecta igual que ella. Irradiaba felicidad "golpe duro para el Yokai"

Salió completamente relajada de aquel baño tan delicioso, siempre había preferido ir a asearse al rio que en el manantial junto a la aldea, encontrarse bajo las aguas de un rio le hacían recordar sus momentos maravillosos a lado de Sesshomaru su gran amor. Tomo nuevamente su bello kimono y lo comenzó a vestir lentamente, nada le apresuraba. Ya vestida por completo abrazo su vientre y sonrió para sí misma al instante de borrársele la sonrisa por lo escuchado.

\- " Rin " – escucha su nombre pronunciado por esa voz tan conocida, esa voz que le ocasiono a sus piernas temblaran

Volteo con inmenso terror de encontrarse a aquel quien ella sospecha. Sus ojos cobrizos se abrieron tal como platos al darse cuenta que era cierto, el se encontraba ahí, frente a ella. Soltó un gran suspiro sin aun pronunciar palabra.

\- " Rin" – repitió el Yokai al notar la sorpresa de la bella mujer

\- Sesshomaru… - pronuncio al fin entre en suspiros

Ambos ojos se miran por un momento, el corazón de Rin siente casi salir de su pecho, su respiración se altera, pareciera que le faltara el aire, mientras Sesshomaru con su tan penetrante mirada la contempla sin desviar la conexión entre ambos. Aquellos diamantes dorados paralizaban a los cobrizos pertenecientes a la chica.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta agitada y con miedo en sus palabras

\- Estas, embarazada – él contesta desviando la pregunta de la joven, mientras dando un paso se acerca a ella.

Ella solamente lo mira asustada sin responderle nada, aun no cavia en ella el asombro de ver de vuela a Sesshomaru y sin responderle nada abraza su abultado vientre y se voltea dando la espalda al Yokai sin dejarlo tocarla lo que ocasiona el asombro del Lord.

\- ¿Porque estás aquí? – pregunta por segunda vez llena de tristeza sin voltear mirada a él

\- Vine por ti – menciona acercándose a ella

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta con mucho asombro mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas que al momento comienzan a bajar por sus mejillas

\- He venido por ti - repite y en seguida nota que ella empieza a llorar

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunta nuevamente entre sollozos-

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta irritado, el Yokai no toma de buena manera la pregunta de la mujer

\- ¿Porque me dejaste aquí? ¿porque te fuiste? ¿porque me dejaste cuando te rogué que no lo hicieras? y ahora… ¿porque vuelves cuando yo ya estaba convencida que no te volvería a ver? ¿Porque me dices que regresas por mi? ¿A caso el estar contigo es por temporadas? – le exige Rin a Sesshomaru soltando todo su dolor

\- "Rin" – menciona Sesshomaru sorprendido y un poco molesto ante lo sucedido – he venido por ti, a caso no es suficiente para ti

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta interrumpiendo sollozos – ¿qué es lo que te sucede? ¿A caso no sabes lo mucho que sufrí que por ti? ¿por todo lo que tuve que pasar? – cuestiona al Yokai – y ahora… ¿crees que todo se va arreglar con solo llevarme de vuelta?

\- ¿Entonces no vienes? – pregunta molesto

Rin al escuchar tal pregunta se percata de la arrogancia con la que Sesshomaru se estaba presentando ante ella, - su orgullo nunca va a cambiar, no ha venido por mí porque me quiera, si no, porque lo necesita para sentirse bien consigo mismo – piensa con el corazón agrietado

\- No me has contestado, el estar en cinta, no te da derecho a hablarme de esa forma tan insolente – suelta el irritado Yokai con esa tan estoica manera de ser

\- No, no me iré contigo Sesshomaru – contesta Rin entre suspiros resistiendo el profundo dolor en su pecho

Sin escuchar respuesta Rin voltea y se percata de que el gran Lord ya no se encontraba ahí, se había marchado.

\- Sabía que no me querías, Sesshomaru… – dijo en sus adentros – Sesshomaru – susurra mientras abraza su vientre y se suelta en llanto

xxxxxxxxxxx

El Lord se sentía molesto, enfurecido, ¿a caso no le bastaba a esa mujer? ¿ pero que es lo que quiere? Se sentía humillado, rechazado, que desplante para el gran Sesshomaru… pero… ¿porque? ¿Porque le dolía tanto? Era la primera vez que sentía un dolor que no era físico como en ocasiones experimento en batallas era otro tipo, un dolor más profundo y penetrante.

Alejándose entre el azul cielo escucha una fastidiosa voz llamarlo desde abajo.

\- ¿Hey Sesshomaru? – pregunta una muy irritante y conocida voz

\- … - sin responder mira al suelo y observa al inútil de su medio hermano

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Pregunta Inuyasha en voz potente

\- … - Sesshomaru solo lo observa aun si pronunciar palabra, aun que su mirada reflejaba más que mil de ellas

\- Te estoy hablando o ¿a caso estas sordo? – continua Inuyasha molestado al su medio hermano

\- No molestes Inuyasha – suelta al fin bajando al suelo

\- ¿Así actúa el gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste? Cobarde…- habla el molesto Hanyou

\- Si continuas pronunciando estupideces te aniquilare – amenaza el poco tolerante Yokai

\- JA ( ríe Inuyasha) – terminando con la cordura del que se encontraba frente a el

Sesshomaru toma en manos su espada "colmillo explosivo" atacando con rabia a su medio hermano, los bellos dorados ojos del Yokai se encontraban tan rojos como su desesperación, Inuyasha reacción al instante con su "Colmillo de Acero "y corresponde al atacante. Ambas espadas chocaron con fuerza destemplando una a la otra. El gran Lord estaba a punto de perder el control que le quedaba, la furia y el dolor ocasionado por el desplante de Rin había sido suficiente para provocarlo a desquitarse con su medio hermano.

\- Sesshomaru detente… no vine a pelear contigo – grita Inuyasha ya enfrentándose al Lord

\- … - gruñía sin detener el ataque

\- Entiende… esa no fue la manera de presentarte con ella – continua

\- Cállate – gruñe al momento de lanzar un ataque con su poderosa espada

\- Crees que no me percate de tu olor, llegaste hace días y cuando por fin se encontraron prácticamente le exigiste regresarse contigo, si la amas trátala como lo que es, y si no lárgate y deja de molestarla bestia – prosigue correspondiendo aquel ataque con su poderoso " Viento Cortante"

\- Estoy harto de escucharte hablar estupideces Inuyasha – alega completamente enojado continuando con la pelea

\- Ya basta Sesshomaru… - menciona separándose a una prudente distancia del imponente Yokai con armadura – no quiero pelear contigo… y sabes ya haz lo que quieras, solo espero que no te equivoques mas…

\- … - Sesshomaru lo mira fríamente dándole la espalda listo para retirarse de aquel lugar

Ambos se dan la espalda y se disponen a marcharse cuando gemidos y llanto se escuchan en donde se encontraba la aldea.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aun en aquel bosque a un lado del rio quedo la joven mirando perdidamente el suelo sin soltar su vientre, su lagrimas corrían dolorosas como si fueran de sangre, aquel encuentro con el amor de su vida, había sido peor de lo que sus esperanzas de había hecho imaginarse en alguna ocasión, no podía creer la poca delicadeza de Sesshomaru, si, era un Yokai frio y soberbio, ella lo conocía muy bien, pero así como se había pasado la mitad de su vida con él, sabía muy bien que dentro de él existía más que arrogancia y altanería.

Lo había sentido, lo sabía, y eso le ocasionaba más dolor, el saber que el gran Lord prefería mantener su postura estoica. Resignada tomo camino a la aldea con pasos lentos e inseguros, se abrazaba su vientre, parecía que aquella impresión había afectado más que una grieta a su corazón. Llego hasta donde se encontraban Kagome y Sango junto con sus pequeños, quienes al ver a Rin acercarse tan frágilmente las asombra llenándolas de reocupación.

\- ¿Rin estas bien que pasa? – pregunta la sacerdotisa muy preocupada

\- No me siento muy bien señora Kagome – pronuncia entre temblores

\- "Rin" – pronuncia Sango acercándose – estas muy pálida ¿qué sucedió?

\- Yo… yo… - pronuncia entre cortada sin poder seguir caminado

\- "Rin" - corren las mujeres para sostenerla

\- Oh no Rin – comenta Sango

Sostenida por las mujeres y agitada trata de hablar.

\- Yo… vi… vi… a… Sessho… - sin terminar se va desvaneciendo mientras poco a poco va perdiendo la vista y el oído de lo que sucedía en ese momento

\- ¿Sesshomaru? – pregunta Kagome entre sus pensamientos al instante de gritar a Sango – no puede ser dará a luz

Kagome y Sango preocupadas la van sosteniendo con ayuda de otras mujeres para que no dejar la caer, si, en efecto, Rin daría a luz en ese momento aquel encuentro con Sesshomaru había causado que sus grandes emociones adelantaran su parto. Las mujeres preocupadas entre todas y con ayuda del monje Miroku y Shippo la llevaron a una cabaña para que Kagome y Sango la atendieran.

Rin gemía y gritaba de dolor, claramente por ser primeriza y aun mas porque el parto había sido causado por fuertes emociones además de adelantarse al mismo. Gracias al dolor la chica a penas y distinguía a las presentes al igual que escuchaba la mitad de las cosas que sucedían. El sudor no paraba y comenzaba con una fuerte fiebre que dificultaba más el proceso.

\- Kagome se queda dormida… - grita Sango

\- Rin por favor se fuerte… tu puedes no cierres los ojos ¿puedes? No los cierres – escucha a Kagome dándole indicaciones

\- Sango rápido dame…

\- Kagome su cuerpo no reacciona

\- Rin escucha me… debes permanecer despierta ¿bien? Por tu hijo linda… se fuerte por tu hijo… debes comenzar a pujar… hazlo, vamos tu puedes puja… - grita la sacerdotisa alentando a la joven

\- Aquí viene Kagome

\- Eso Rin tu puedes….

xxxxxxxxxxx

Aquella era Rin, Sesshomaru no podía equivocarse, el olor a sangre y gemidos le pertenecían a ella ¿Qué sucedía, le que le pasaba a su pequeña? Sus ojos dorados al igual que todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta a lo escuchado y en seguida tomo camino a donde se encontraba la ladea. Su preocupación por ella no podía ser menos a la desesperación que sentía el oler la sangre cada vez más abundante y cerca.

Inuyasha tomo camino detrás de su medio hermano percatándose de la reacción del Yokai no era mentira, a ese gran Lord lo tenían atrapado las redes de esa hermosa mujer y sin poderlo evitar sonrió para si en burla de su terco medio hermano.

Lo más rápido que llego se coloco en medio de la aldea (dejando atras a Inuyasha) dejando a todos asombrados, las miradas tan sorprendidas de los aldeanos lo irritaban cada vez más. Guiándose por el olfato se dirigió a la cabaña cerca del manantial de la aldea, ahí se encontraba ella. Los gemidos habían terminado pero un olor realmente nuevo muy agridulce lo preocupaban, era muy parecido al de la muerte, a unos pasos de entrar a la cabaña es interrumpido por Inuyasha

\- Apártate de mi camino Inuyasha – ordena estoico

\- Espera Sesshomaru, huele a…

\- Ya lo sé y por eso mismo hasta a un lado ahora mismo

\- No puedes irrumpir de tal manera ahí, dentro

\- Inuyasha agotas mi paciencia…

Sesshomaru a punto de apartar a su medio hermano escucha junto con él un chillido pequeño y agudo perteneciente a una pequeña cría. Sin pensarlo hace a un lado a Inuyasha y entra con desesperación a la cabaña. Un gran asombro brota por sus dorados ojos, en la cabaña estaba Kagome Sango y su Rin, Sango cargaba entre sus brazos al pequeño ser que acaba de llegar al mundo mientras Kagome termina con la adolorida y agotada mujer.

La vista de Sesshomaru a punta primeramente a Rin después dirige su mirada a la exterminadora quien también lo observaba sorprendida, con intenciones de querer ver a su cria se retracta al notar a la bella joven tan agotada. Sin dejarlo si quiera pensar Kagome voltea a mirarlo con compasión al momento en que Inuyasha entra a contemplar la escena presente.

\- Sessho… - pronuncia Kagome siendo interrumpida bruscamente

\- " Apartate " -

\- Claro – pronuncia entendiendo el comportamiento del Yokai –

El gran Lord se acerca al futon donde yacía la mujer acostada quien lo miraba con ojos entre cerrados.

\- "Rin" – pronuncia susurrando

\- Se… Se… Sesshomaru – suelta entre temblores

\- ¿Ya estas mejor? – pregunta dulcemente

\- Si… si… ahora que estas aquí – declara la agotada mujer

\- Rin debes ver a alguien que te espera – comenta Sango acercando a la pequeña cría a sus padres – también te espera a ti Sesshomaru - añade

Con cuidado Sango coloca a la pequeña cría en brazos de su madre… los sus ojos parecían conectarse un calor y una enorme alegría inundo el cuerpo entero de Rin dejando salir de sus cobrizos ojos una lagrima de completa felicidad, miro a Seshsomaru quien se encontraba a su lado y le mostro el resultado de sus encuentros en noches estrelladas.

El Yokai al ver a su pequeña cría queda asombrado por lo que sus dorados diamantes estaban contemplando, aun no podía creerlo…

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien eso fue todo por este penúltimo capítulo. Espero les haya gustado mucho perdón si me tarde pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo. Tambioen quisiera que me comentaran que tal la historia que personalidad de personaje les gusto sus COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES también las espero.**

 **Bien el siguiente será por fin el FINAL de TU ERES LOQ UE AMO, no me pondré a llorar se los prometo jajaja (risas)**

 **Espero no tardarme mucho para subir el ultimo ya que quiero que sea muuuy bonito, así que por lo mientras a apresurarme. SALUDOS CORDIALES Y MUCHOS BESOS**


	7. Tu Eres lo que Amo

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia si no de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Bien… aquí está el ultimo capitulo (prometí no llorar) espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo la verdad me gustaría saber su opinión sobre mi historia ya que la hice con mucho cariño solo para ustedes.

También quisiera agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta simple historia como lo fue PAMILA DE CASTRO muchas gracias por apoyarme desde el primer hasta el último capítulo.

Ya basta de hablar a comenzar con la historia… nos leemos abajo. Besos

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Tu eres lo que Amo**

Era increíble lo que contemplaba, aun no podía creerlo, los ojos del poderoso Lord se conectaron con los de la pequeña creatura como si el tiempo ya no estuviera transcurriendo, sintió un calor abrumador correr por todo su cuerpo al observarla, la inocencia y la ternura que emanaba envolvió al temible Sesshomaru y un sentimiento ya antes experimentado regreso, era el mismo como cuando Rin era una niña pequeña, era el deseo de protegerla, cuidarla y siempre tenerla a su lado. Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, revelando la alegría que sentía en ese momento.

\- Es tan hermosa como su madre – soltó casi susurrando con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

Si, en efecto era tan hermosa como su bella madre, pero no solo eso, había heredado los bellísimos ojos color cobrizos junto con la mirada inocente de Rin pero su cabello, era tan plateado tal como el de su padre y al igual que él, pequeñas marcas en el rostro de color vino rasgando sus pómulos y en la frente una pequeña luna del mismo color y su piel era tan nívea, tan clara como la de ambos. Una bellísima Hanyou

\- Huele ah – pronuncio Inuyasha con respecto a la recién nacida

\- Así es Inuyasha la bebe es una… - comento Kagome a su esposo aun sorprendida la escena frente a ellos

\- Se… Sesshomaru – pronuncio débilmente la chica – ¿es una Hanyou cierto? – pregunto sorprendiendo al peli plateado al igual que a todos – no es pura como tú, pero tampoco es completamente como yo, tu… tu… ¿no la vas a aceptar verdad? – pregunto angustiada

Las palabras mencionadas por la débil joven paralizaron a Sesshomaru y a todos los presentes. Aquello había dejado atónito al Yokai quien con una mirada fría devolvió su atención a Rin quien muy preocupada lo observaba implorando respuesta. Las dudas en ella eran razonables pero no aceptables para quien las recibió, se había enfurecido, todos lo habían notado.

Aun si pronunciar su pensar el Lord dio un suspiro y se dispuso a responder.

\- "Rin" – pronuncio fríamente mirando sin gesticulación a la mujer a lado suyo

\- Será mejor que los dejemos solos – pronuncio Kagome saliendo del lugar junto con su esposo y la exterminadora.

Ella más que nadie sabía el momento en el que se encontraban los padres de la pequeña Hanyou. Aquello solo lo podían resolverlo ellos dos. Sin estar completamente seguro de la decisión de su esposa Inuyasha comento:

\- ¿Crees que sea bueno dejarlos solos? – pregunto preocupado

\- Si, es lo mejor – aseguro la sacerdotisa

\- Es normal que Rin tengas esas dudas – añadió Sango

\- Note al igual que ustedes la alegría de Sesshomaru al ver a su hija, además al parecer regreso por Rin, estaba sumamente preocupado por ella cuando llego – menciono con una sonrisa de esperanza en sus labios

\- Pero el imbécil no es muy inteligente para hablar con las mujeres – comento en burla el Hanyou

\- Tu tampoco Inuyasha – dijo en tono de fastidio su bella esposa

\- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto molesto

\- Digo que tengo la impresión de que la llegada de Sesshomaru fue necesaria, realmente creo que si podrán resolver lo sucedido entre ambos – desvió inteligentemente

\- Rin ha sufrido mucho – comento Inuyasha

\- Sí, pero lo ama Inuyasha y el también la ama, estoy segura, ellos están destinados a estar juntos – aseguro

\- El hilo rojo del destino, los une – añadió Sango

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto incrédulo

\- Así es – finalizo

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aun a lado de Rin y sin palabras se encontraba observándola con esa su mirada tan penetrante y con la habilidad de no reflejar ningún sentimiento lo que ocasionaba intriga y nerviosismo a la joven a lado suyo incitándola temerosamente a hablar.

\- Sesshomaru… - suspiro preocupada sosteniendo a su hija en brazos la cual se encontraba envuelta entre mantas que la cubrían del frio – ¿no me vas a responder? – imploro agitada y con el corazón acelerado

\- No – soltó frio tal como el hielo al momento de levantarse de aquel lugar en dirección a la salida de la cabaña

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida - Pero… eso significa que… - sin terminar es bruscamente interrumpida

\- No te responderé, eso es lo único que significa – finalizo a punto de salir del lugar, más que molestarse sentía dolor

\- ¿Te volverás a ir? ¿Nuevamente me dejas? ¿nos dejas? – cuestiono la chica predispuesta a resignarse a una respuesta positiva de lo preguntado

Los diamantes dorados se abrieron tal como platos, aquellas preguntas habían detenido de golpe a un molesto Sesshomaru que hace unos segundos pensaba marcharse sin responder ninguna de las dudas de Rin; dio un casi invisible gruñido, sin duda alguna las preguntas de la joven habían llegado a lo más profundo de su ser. Quedando de pie frente a la salida de la cabaña se detuvo y sin voltear la mirada respondió un indiferente.

\- No –

\- ¿No…? - repitió ella mirándolo con sus tan grandes ojos implorando una mejor respuesta - ¿qué significa Sesshomaru? – pronuncio con voz fuerte y clamorosa ya no podía soportar más desaires del amor de su vida, tenía que saber el porqué del comportamiento de Sesshomaru así que cuestiono – dime que significa… ¿qué significo cuando me hiciste tuya aquella noche? ¿Qué significo cuando después de una vida de en sueños contigo me abandonaste en esta aldea sin dejar rastro de ti? ¿Qué significo vivir yo sola mi embarazo mientras luchaba con el corazón destrozado? – soltó preguntas una tras otra.

El Yokai seguía parado aun dando la espalda a la hermosa mujer y creatura recién nacida, serrando los ojos dio un suspiro ajusto al momento que decidió a voltear la mirada.

\- ¿Qué significo que regresaras exigiéndome ir contigo? – pronunciando esto último con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

Al escuchar esto último Seshsomaru al fin dio la media vuelta, frente a él, su pequeña hija y la mujer que tanto amaba (aun sin mencionárselo a ella) se percato de lo indefensas que parecían, las necesitaba, lo sabía, más que nada a ella, ella quien comenzando a llorar continuaba adolorida por un cuestionario aun no aclarado.

Aun escuchando y presenciando los sollozos de Rin, algo que no soportaba presenciar de ella, decidido Sesshomaru, comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

\- No entiendo… ¿porque? ¿Dime… dime qué significa? – finalizo, le dolía, aquellas preguntas eran tan dolorosas pronunciarlas tanto como la respuesta que se esperaba, casi podía sentir una completa indiferencia de Sesshomaru quien solo la miraba desde la puerta de entrada. Sin notar que el Yokai se acercaba a ella, agacho la cabeza mientras se acurrucaba contra su hija.

Con pasos lentos y firmes el Lord se fue acercando a ella y al llegar al futon se arrodillo a altura de la chica, la tomo por la barbilla levantando su cara empapado en lágrimas. Limpio cuidadosa, tierna y delicadamente el rostro de Rin provocando el alto total en las cascadas de sus ojos. Se miraron tan profundamente como siempre y Sesshomaru acercándose a los labios de la mujer figurando una leve sonrisa, pronuncio:

\- Significo que nuestros corazones siempre estarán unidos Rin – pronuncio con clara voz

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Pase lo que pase – hablo entre susurros acercándose más a Rin dejándola paralizada - Existe un lazo entre los dos que nos unirá eternamente – aclaro completamente seguro de sus palabras mirando compasivamente a su pequeña quien asombrada comenzó a temblar

\- Eternamente… - soltó suspirando tratando de entender lo mencionado por el poderoso Yokai

\- Ahora lo sé Rin tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos, de ahora en adelante no existirá poder que me separe de tu lado – afirmo acariciando el rostro de la mujer quien lo miraba completamente asombrada

\- Sesshomaru – suspiro derramando una lagrima de sus cobrizos diamantes

\- Es suficiente, no llores mas – comento, limpiando las mismas con su venenosas garras

\- Ya no podría con una segunda decepción Sesshomaru, el no tenerte una vez mas ya no lo soportaría – confeso casi suplicante

\- Rin… mírame – hablo tomando su mentón en dirección a sus dorados ojos – no volveré a dejarte sola ni un segundo mas

\- No sabes lo mucho que te necesito Sesshomaru… - agrego aun dudosa

\- Ante pongo mi honor Rin y en este momento te hago entrega de mi vida, esta a tu voluntad has con ella lo que te plazca

\- Sesshomaru… - suspiro – no, tu vida nunca, porque si tu ya no estás, mi vida ya no tendría sentido, siempre te perteneció –

Al término de aquellas sinceras palabras Sesshomaru miro deseoso a Rin y tomándola delicadamente del rostro con ambas garras, la acerco lo suficiente para cerrar su conversación con un dulce beso. Al momento de sentir sus labios rosar con los de ella pudo percibir nuevamente esa sensación tan agridulce que tanto lo enloquece, la joven soltó un suspiro entre el beso revelando las sensaciones que el Yokai le causaba provocando una leve sonrisa en él. El beso fue aumentando de ritmo abriendo paso a la lengua de Sesshomaru que se adentro a la boca de Rin deslizándose por toda la cavidad estremeciendo a la mujer.

Ese beso podía sentirse tal y como el primero o hasta mejor, era apasionado pero tierno, sensual pero delicado y real, sobre todo puro y real ya que en ese beso ambos pudieron saborear los sentimientos uno del otro y lo que provocaban. Hasta llegar al punto de quedarse sin aire, se separaron lentamente entre livianos jadeos.

\- Sabía que vivirías mejor sin mi – comenzó hablar el frio Yokai – al momento de dejarte aquí lo hice consiente de tu fuerza y valor para mantenerte aun sin requerir la protección de nadie.

\- Te equivocas… no sabes lo mucho que me hacías falta – aclaro

\- No tanto como tú a mí, sin tu presencia cerca, me hizo comprender lo que significas para mí, lo que ere para mi

\- ¿Y que soy para ti?

\- Eres lo mas importante en mi vida, eres lo más valioso para mí – confeso el Yokai - Rin, tu eres lo que amo – soltó al fin Sesshomaru

\- Y tú lo que yo amo, y ahora también nuestra pequeña –

\- Así es Rin, y tu – comento dirigiéndose a la pequeña bebe dormida en brazos de su madre - Tu eres mi hija, únicamente mía, hija del gran Sesshomaru

xxxxxxxxxxx

\- ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente fuerte para viajar Rin? – pregunto dudosa

\- Sí, me siento mucho mejor señora Kagome muchas gracias – respondió con una dulce sonrisa

\- Linda… no sabes el gusto que me da verte así de radiante – comento entusiasmada la sacerdotisa

\- Muchas gracias señora… -

\- Kagome… solo dime Kagome -

\- Gracias Kagome… por tu amistad, por tus cuidados por todo

\- No tienes que agradecer mi linda Rin, ten en cuenta que siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites – confeso abrazando a la muy contenta joven quien cargaba en brazos a su albina y hermosa hija peli plateado

\- Es usted una gran amiga Kagome… y al igual le ofrezco mi incondicional apoyo – hablo correspondiendo al dulce abrazo de despedida

Era momento de regresar con su señor al palacio, el hogar donde siempre había pertenecido y no era simplemente el lugar quien la había visto crecer si no el estar al lado del poderoso Lord de las tierras del Oeste con quien debía de estar…

Rin caminando a la salida del pueblo donde Sesshomaru ya la esperaba con su tan elegante y estoica manera de pararse. La nueva mama cargaba a su hija en irradiando felicidad, su mirada era aun más brillante que el mismo sol, el regresar con el ser a quien tanto amaba y ahora con el fruto de su entrega, era más hermoso que un sueño hecho realidad.

Al llegar a lado del imponente Yokai, dio media vuelta y miro a sus amigos quienes desde lejos contemplaban su marchar, con alegría compartió a todos una de sus tan conocidas sonrisas y dijo a voz potente.

\- Adiós a todos y gracias por todo – grito alegremente Rin

\- ¿Rin? – escucho cerca de ella

\- ¿Inuyasha? – pregunto sorprendida

\- Cuídate mucho, no permitas que este imbécil se aproveche de ti, y si hace alguna estupidez, no dudes en pedir mi ayuda, siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte – hablo el Hanyou en amenaza a su medio hermano

\- Muchas gracias Inuyasha… - respondió con calidez Rin, aparte de Kagome Inuyasha había sido de las personas a quien más apreciaba y tenía confianza

\- Deja de mencionar idioteces Inuyasha – añadió Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño la disponibilidad de Inuyasha al ayudar a Rin no le había parecido en lo mas mínimo

\- ¿Estupideces? – pregunto molesto

\- Imbécil cuida tus palabras frente a tu mujer – finalizo cargando en brazos a su mujer e hija retirándose del lugar

xxxxxxxxxxx

La llegada al gran palacio fue rápida, los súbditos y sirvientes en especial Yumika y Jaken recibieron con gran alegría y entusiasmo a la hermosa pareja del amo Sesshomaru y a la señorita Rin, y aun más el verlos llegar con una hermosa Hanyou en brazos. Al parecer todo se encontraba bien, el príncipe había recuperado a su mujer y la armonía tan luminosa del gran castillo había regresado, ya nada podría ser mejor a menos de….

.

.

.

El día era hermoso, el viento soplaba tan cálido y dulce perteneciente a la bella primavera que abundaba a su alrededor correspondiente a la estación del año. El bello jardín rosa y su asombrosa alfombra de pétalos de sakura eran invadidos cada mañana por la ahora feliz pareja quien más que nunca se encontraba cariñosa y radiante.

Rin, Sesshomaru y su hermosa hija Mitsuki que significa "bella luna" cada mañana se adentraban a la maravilla rosa y se recostaban bajo el gran árbol de en medio, ya sea a desayunar, platicar, jugar o simplemente relajarse y disfrutar de su compañía. Sentados en tan fresco árbol y su bella hija dormida en la suave alfombra, platicaban lo sucedido:

\- ¿No era un sueño? Entonces… ¿si eras tú? – pregunto dudosa

\- Así es – respondió

\- Entonces cada noche que me levantaba y veía el bosque sintiendo que algo me llamaba… ¿eras tú?

\- ¿Sentías que alguien te llamaba? – cuestiono frunciendo el ceño

\- No alguien si no, algo, era extraño como si un poder extraño me incitara a adentrarme al bosque – explico – no me había animado a ir, si no hasta esa noche donde creí soñar contigo – aclaro

\- Mi presencia fue quien te atrajo…

\- ¿Tú presencia? ¿Pero cómo pude sentirla? – hablo dudosa

\- Hasta ahora no sabía el porqué tu olor había cambiado de esa manera – comento

\- ¿a?

\- Sabía que estabas en cinta al igual que lo que cargabas no era un Yokai puro, supuse que al parir ese olor en ti desaparecería ya que era perteneciente a Mitsuki pero… ese olor es el mismo que ahora sigue en ti – añadió firme el Yokai

\- ¿Eso qué significa? – pregunto completamente sorprendida

\- Que mi veneno está corriendo por tu sangre – soltó entre una leve sonrisa

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Seshsomaru?

\- Las mordidas que te di, fueron las causantes, te inyecte involuntariamente mi veneno y tu cuerpo lo acepto de una manera increíble

\- Eso que signifi… -

Sesshomaru sin dejarla terminar frase tomo de sus delicadas manos y la impulso a levantarse con él, la observo fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos tan cafés que lo enloquecían, que le trasmitían esa paz y dulzura a su vida, contemplo esa mirada tan inocente y llena de amor, un amor que solo le pertenecía a él, esa hermosa mujer que lo hacía sentir tan completo.

Aquel día Rin tan bella como siempre vestía un bello kimono color rojo cual vino con toques morados en sus largas mangas y en la parte de su cintura un enorme moño color rosa, la caía del kimono terminaba en finos picos característicos de la vestimenta de una señora. Sesshomaru siguió observándola provocando un completo sonrojo en ella. Eso nunca cambiaria, cada vez que el sensual Lord posaba su penetrante mirada en la joven le ocasionaba colorar su rostro, una sensación única y exquisita.

Delicadamente acaricio sus rosadas mejillas haciéndola estremecer, con su otra mano la abrazo de su pequeña cintura y la acerco a él acercando ambos cuerpos, Rin comenzó a agitarse por la cercanía del tan imponente Yokai frente a ella, no podía evitarlo con solo verlo la enloquecía, sus emociones y sentidos se prendían al punto máximo con el más mínimo tacto entre ambos. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente al igual de su respiración alterarse, sentía claramente como el calor comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo tan rápido como un parpadeo.

Sus rostros se encontraban cada vez más cerca, lo suficiente para sentir el cálido aliento entre ambos, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Rin era más intenso, era una de las cosas que más adoraba Sesshomaru, comportarse tan inocente e inexperta como la primera vez lo incitaban cada vez más poseerla.

Sin resistirme más la abrazo con más fuerza al momento de poseer sus labios rosas con inmensa pasión y desesperación, la besaba tan posesivamente, cada beso que disfrutaba de ella era cada vez más delicioso. Sus labios se combinaban perfectamente, el sabor de su saliva lo excitaba mas y mas, sus lenguas jugaban tan exquisitamente provocativas insinuando uno al otro dar comienzo del siguiente nivel.

La chica se abrazo del cuello del peli plateado con intensión de profundizar aun más el beso consiguiendo reacción positiva, jadeaban de deseo mutuo, ambos pedían algo más. Las manos del Yokai comenzaron a deslizarse por las firmes caderas de la mujer hasta llegar a los glúteos quienes deliciosamente eran acariciados, nuevamente subió sus manos deslizándose por el curvilíneo cuerpo del dama hasta llegar a sus hombros los cuales fueron descubiertos poco a poco del kimono.

Desviando sus labios de la boca a sus hombros y clavícula, beso profundo, punzante y húmedo provocando gemidos de placer a Rin quien dejaba su completa voluntad en manos de su bien amado. Regresando a sus labios con un mojado y profundo beso se separo lentamente de ella para poder contemplar nuevamente con sus ojos cual diamantes dorados los de la chica.

\- Rin – pronuncio Sesshomaru con voz dulce

\- ¿Sí? – pregunto aun agitada

\- ¿Deseas permanecer a mi lado por siempre? – pregunto tomando las manos de la joven

\- Por su puesto, deseo permanecer a lado tuyo hasta el último de mis días – confeso la enamorada mujer

\- El ultimo de tus días… - repitió dudoso

\- Así es, como humana mi vida tendrá un límite y quiero pasar hasta el último contigo – aclaro con una dulce sonrisa

\- La muerte no será un impedimento Rin – comento el príncipe con una leve sonrisa en su tan bello rostro

\- ¿De qué hablas? -

\- Tu humanidad ha sido contaminada con mi veneno -

\- ¿Tu veneno? – pregunto sobresaltada - Sigo viva eso quiere decir que…

\- Mi veneno a causado en ti esa reacción – continuo

\- ¿Cual reacción? – la duda en Rin era ahora más grande, Sesshomaru no parecía explicar bien las cosas

\- Permanecer a mi lado por toda la eternidad, si así lo deseas – pronuncio al fin

\- Claro que lo deseo Sesshomaru tu… - es interrumpida

Un viento dulce comenzó a soplar, los pétalos de las flores sakura comenzaron a mecerse alrededor de ellos, un reflejo de la luz del sol iluminó por un momento el rostro de ambos, en un segundo el tiempo se detuvo, no existía nadie más en aquel lugar solo los dos, Rin, Sesshomaru contemplándose mutuamente conectando alma con alma atreves de sus ojos.

El sensual Yokai tomando ambas manos de la joven al mismo instante de besarlas tan tiernamente hablo:

\- Entonces, cásate conmigo Rin – pronuncio seguro y con voz firme Sesshomaru

\- Sesshomaru… - soltó junto con un suspiro

Las palabras de propuesta de Sesshomaru habían ocasionado su cuerpo temblar, su corazón se acelero al punto de querer salir y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

\- Mi veneno esta en tu sangre lo que ocasiono prolongar tu vida, al aceptarla, tu cuerpo se ha mezclado con ella. No tendrás una vida tan corto como un humano común, será tan parecida a un…

\- ¿Hanyou? - suspiro

\- Así es, exactamente igual a la mujer de Inuyasha con la diferencia que mi veneno es puro. Así que Rin, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa? – pregunto por segunda vez

\- Claro que si, si, si, Sesshomaru, si acepto casarme contigo, acepto ser tu esposa… - respondió finalmente saltando a sus brazos con una inmensa alegría y derramando lagrimas de sus diamantes cobrizos

Correspondiendo rápidamente a su afecto Sesshomaru le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Te amo Sesshomaru – pronuncio Rin siendo ella quien ahora atrapaba las labios del Lord

\- ¿Rin tienes calor? – pregunto

\- ¿Qué? Pues el sol está bastante fuerte pero…

\- Mitsuki seguirá dormida por un largo tiempo – comento coquetamente mientras comenzaba a desatar el kimono de Rin

\- ¿Tú tienes calor? – pregunto excitada –

\- Mucho pero no es provocado por el sol – aclaro mordiéndose sensualmente los labios – adelantemos la noche de bodas – propuso tomando en su completo poder a Rin

Entre risitas nerviosas Rin miro ansiosa a Sesshomaru indicándole proceder a su propuesta.

.

.

.

Fin…

* * *

 **Bien ese fue el final, espero que les gustara tanto o más que a mí, hasta ahora esta ha sido la historia más larga que he hecho, la pareja de Sesshomaru y Rin es de mis favoritas de todos los tiempos, me encanta, se que fue simple pero la hice con todo mi cariño y con ideas de que terminaran juntos como buena fanática.**

 **Me agradaría mucho me comentaran si quieren que publique en ONE SHOT de la boda de esta pareja (porque si lo considere pero quiero sus opiniones). Espero me dejen comentarios de que les pareció, que opinan, díganme también en que falle todo es aceptado excepto insultos porque me harán llorar…**

 **Les comento que comenzare otra historia de esta hermosa pareja, será la continuación de un ONE SHOT titulado LA CARTA QUE TE ESCRIBI el cual están cordialmente invitados a leer, la continuación se llamara SESSHOMARU EL FRIO YOKAI.**

 **Bien sin más que decir y esperando sus comentarios me despido de esta historia les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos.**


End file.
